Ojos de infierno, Voz de ángel
by Violette Moore
Summary: Te quitaré algo ínfimo, algo insignificante, algo que no extrañarás porque no sabes que lo tienes.


_**Ojos de infierno,  
voz de ángel.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- **1—  
.**

POV Batman.

.

—Está mintiendo. —Declaró su hijo. El inglés se enarcó una ceja. Batman disimuló los medios de comunicación sonrisa y es que sabían que Damian conocía las inscripciones antiguas y grutas malditas. El nigromante carraspeó soltando el humo de su cigarro directo en la cara del menor y sin más excusas.

No estoy mintiendo. La traducción, al igual que en el infierno de Dante dice así: "Abandonar toda la esperanza de que sigan a partir de aquí"

—Implica que existe un camino.

—Y que el infierno se cernirá sobre aquellos que se tomen lo que se guarda adentro. —Damian chasqueó con la lengua e hizo ademan de adentrarse en la cueva.

Él no tenía demasiado tiempo para esto, debía regresar con Clark y los demás miembros de la Liga de la Justicia.

Zatanna, en su trabajo de dominar todas las artes que conquistó su padre, se creó una fisura entre ambos mundos y se usó a sí mismo como canal y ahora. Stargirl, Shazam, Hawkgirl, Destino y Raven, intentaron contener sus habilidades e instrumentos especiales, pero de acuerdo con la hija de Trigon, para cerrar la consulta de un elemento místico.

Alguna vez leyó sobre aquello, reliquias ocultas en cuevas egipcias, selladas con magia y prohibiciones que solo un proscrito lograría dominarla.

—John… —la inflexión en su tono de voz hizo que Robin se burlara y tuviera un lado para observar mejor.

-¿¡What!? —Contestó el maestro de las artes oscuras totalmente cabreado. —¿Crees que no quiero ayudar a Z !? —Se dirige a él con los puños en alto. John era malo peleando, casi siempre terminaba de cara al piso, pero aún así, lo que está intentando.

Respetaba eso, su determinación y coraje.

—Creo que estás molesto porque te dijiste que no lo hiciste y aún así lo hiciste. —John confirmó sus palabras aplastando su paquete de cigarrillos en el puño de la mano diestra y arrojándolo al piso. Él carraspeó, entendió su frustración pero se quedó sin tiempo.

La verdad es que no hay nada que sirva de nada, ni la grieta estaba abierta ni lo que me gustaría seguir maná de ahí hasta que su cuerpo se haya vuelto nada. Sobra decir que ninguno de los héroes aguardaría hasta entonces o usaría un rayo fulminante para aniquilarla.

Resopló.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que eres el único que puede entrar ahí y encontrar lo que necesitamos.

—En el supuesto de que algo como eso exista, amor. —Damian rumió y dijo que si Raven lo decía es porque era real. Ambos lo ignoraron, en específico John para que se pueda entender.

—¿Sabes por qué llegué hasta donde estoy, Batsy? ¿Por qué te entiendes? —Él negó con el rostro y aquella prosiguió con una sonrisa de superioridad que bien podría competir con su hijo. —Porque para hacer esto… —y al pronunciarlo chasqueó sus dedos produciendo una sorprendente flama azul— requiere un profundo conocimiento de sí mismo.

Después de Astra, supe exactamente la clase de oscuridad que podía crear, la maldad que podía atraer y lo mucho que me seducía y aterrorizaba el dominarla.

Ustedes, al igual que Z sólo se engañan diciendo que saben diferenciar entre el bien y el mal. La vida no es eso, el submundo es una gama interminable de grises y si crees que algo con la capacidad de "restaurar almas" puede ser encontrado, sostenido y manipulado por un ser como yo, estás más loco de lo que recuerdo.

—Es lo que le he estado diciendo todo el camino. —afirmó Damian con fastidio, jugueteando con un batarang entre los dedos. Él lo miró de mal modo pero el adolescente irreverente de dieciséis años que es, ni se inmutó.

John recuperó su cajetilla del piso y encendió otro cigarro, los ojos del menor destellaron aun detrás del antifaz. Odiaba a los fumadores compulsivos, aunque aún no lograba discernir el por qué.

Él los mandó a cada uno a su esquina y por un momento pensó que estaba mediando entre Robin y Red Hood. El pensamiento le dejó un mal sabor de boca, por el comunicador Diana quería saber si ya tenían algo.

Los demonios menores destrozaron la fisura, la agrandaron y en consecuencia, salían criaturas mayores que arrancaban a la maga gritos de dolor de lo más ensordecedores.

Él le aseguró que ya estaban en eso.

—¿Los dos? —preguntó Robin con el ceño fruncido, señalando a John con el batarang como si le pareciera de lo más repulsivo.

—Necesito que lo vigiles porque si existe "algo" con el poder de sanar almas, podría quererlo para sí mismo. —Damian sonrió fascinado con la oferta laboral. Le gustaba mantener a raya a los chicos malos, además de ser el único (a parte de Constantine) que podía traducir e interpretar los jeroglíficos de manera correcta.

Talía y R'as solían llevarlo a sus expediciones en busca de reliquias, tesoros, objetos malditos, textos que hablaran sobre yacimientos del pozo de Lázaro repartidos por el mundo.

John los señaló con el dedo de en medio y les dijo que sí, él podría quedarse con el elixir de no ser porque Zatanna tenía el pecho abierto como un jodido pescado.

—¡Por si ya lo olvidaste Bats, ella es de las pocas personas que en verdad me importan! —desapareció todo lo alto e insolente que es al interior de la cueva, Robin volvió a repetirle que "esto" era una mala idea.

Un asesino y un proscrito en busca de un objeto "bendito"

—Cuando alguno de los dos se encienda en llamas, padre. Recordarás mis palabras.

—Damian…—el chico se marchó tan rápido que ni siquiera logró aferrarlo. Era de carácter difícil, siempre lo había sido (en especial este último año) pero al menos, confiaba en que su deseo de serle útil a Raven, lo mantuviera concentrado en esto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**2—  
.**

POV Constantine.

.

—¿Y entonces, cual es tu historia? —preguntó una vez se adentraron en lo desconocido. Robin no entendió su pregunta así que la amplió. —Conocí a otro de ustedes. El chico de circo: padres asesinados, deseos irrefrenables de cobrar venganza, encontrar un hogar, impresionar con su mallas apretadas y calzoncillos diminutos a su nuevo papá. Detenme cuando algo en la descripción te resulte familiar.

—Tt… Sólo por esas estúpidas muertes, mi padre le tuvo lástima.

—¿Padre…? —los ojos del nigromante lo observaron con hambre, la flama que creaba en sus manos se volvió naranja. Damian sonrió petulante, le agradaba saberse el centro de atención. Ser reconocido como el único hijo de sangre y el mejor Robin, levantó el rostro, sacó el pecho y agregó.

—Así es, no hay más historia.

—¡Claro que la hay! —insistió el bastardo inglés, relamiendo sus labios al colocar en ellos un nuevo cigarro. —Si los rumores del inframundo son ciertos ¡Tu madre es la hija del demonio! ¡Y tú eres el heredero a su sangriento imperio! ¡Dios! ¡Ese grandísimo hijo de puta, en verdad se llevó a la cama a…!

—Cierra la boca si quieres seguir respirando… —Robin lo colocó de espaldas a la pared de piedra tan rápido que ni supo lo que pasó. Cuando parpadeó (por el impacto de su cuerpo) una navaja presionaba contra su cuello y su aliento deliciosamente cálido le soplaba al rostro.

—Una palabra más en referencia a mi madre y te clavare esto en el corazón.

—¿Por qué, te parezco un vampiro?—se burló. El chiquillo de Batman lo soltó y abanicó el aire frente a su nariz. Al parecer, detestaba el aliento a cigarro. Sí, era molesto pero constituía un mal necesario. Atraía demonios carroñeros de la más baja clase y alejaba a los importantes. Esos que lo perseguían día y noche aspirando a probar una tajada de su alma.

Cuando se calmó, el heredero de la dinastía Al Ghul siguió explicando.

—Si te dejo clavado en la pared, te desangrarás lento y las ratas podrán seguir tu rastro, alimentarse de ti mientras continúas respirando.

—Hmm…¿Siempre te comportas así? —preguntó alisando su gabardina, reacomodando su corbata, analizando las inscripciones que si no interpretaban bien los dejarían atrapados por siempre.

Muchas tumbas antiguas no eran más que impresionantes laberintos diseñados así para acabar con los profanadores. El hijo de la oscuridad y las sombras en verdad era bueno en esto. De no ser por él, ya se habría perdido o incrementado el fuego en su hoguera.

Acordaron seguir por un estrecho sendero más antes de continuar, él convocó una nueva flama para saber si es que había oxígeno ahí dentro.

Lo había.

—Después de ti…—ofreció con una elaborada reverencia. Robin resopló y a medida que continuaban avanzando le devolvió la pregunta.

—¿Cuál es tu historia?

—Parece que todas las que vale la pena contar y escuchar inician con

"…_**Había una vez, un inocente niño que perdió a su madre…"**_

—¿Así que también buscas venganza?

—Buscaba. —aclaró. —A decir verdad, aprendí todo lo que sé con el afán de "recuperarla" —Robin pareció afectado por sus palabras, ocultó el rostro bajo la sombra de sus cabellos, quizás pensando en sus limitaciones, evocando las aguas del pozo de Lázaro.

Escuchó por ahí que no hace muchos ayeres la hija del Demonio resultó igualmente muerta, sucedió en una batalla muy poco honorable. Quería asesinar a su hijo, acabar con su más grande dolor, amor y decepción.

—¿Funcionó? —inquirió cabizbajo, estudiando un nuevo juego de grifos.

Estaban cerca, cada vez más cerca del elixir sagrado, pero el aire a su alrededor comenzaba a sentirse viciado. La temperatura bajaba y ver algo más que demonios rastreros y sombras siniestras le costaba trabajo. Los mandó al carajo a todos creando un fuego violáceo, el encapuchado junto a él ni siquiera se inmutó. Estaba concentrado o divagando… —¡Qué va!— claramente estaba trastornado por algo.

Continuó la charla sólo para no dejarlo ahí con los recuerdos flagelando.

—Sí y no. Sabrás por instrucción de tu abuelo, que nunca hay que levantar a los muertos.

—El pozo…—comentó dejando de fingir que leía y mirándolo a los ojos. Tal vez intentó revivirla pero no funcionó. Él le sostuvo la mirada y fue escueto en su explicación.

—Regresa la vida, pero reclama el alma y atormenta a la mente. Créeme, corazón. Yo no metería a nadie que me importara ahí.

—He estado ahí…—fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de regresar a la acción. Le dio la espalda y él se dio permiso de conjurar un hechizo para ver su alma.

Era hermosa.

Contaminada, fragmentada, atada al contrato con el pozo de Lázaro por cadenas que al llegar el momento de su muerte, lo arrastrarían a un lugar de tortura sin final, y a pesar de todo eso brillaba.

Como la insolente flama de una vela reacia a apagarse. Este chico era valioso, todos los que revivían en esas malditas aguas lo eran y por tanto, el pago era justo.

"_**Vida a cambio de tortura y demencia"**_

Sintió ira, frustración y por ultimo lástima.

Su compañero de cueva reflejaba vergüenza y pena.

_¿Qué sucedió? ¿Su madre murió y al instante su alma desapareció? ¿Habría tratado de recuperarla con la ayuda de Raven? _

Los contratos de Lázaro eran tan antiguos como el infierno mismo. Ni ella, siendo la hija de Trigon tenía poder sobre ellos y era triste, sumamente cruel que alguien tan impresionante como él, estuviera maldito desde el momento en que fue concebido.

Suspiró.

Quería preguntar cómo fue que pasó. _¿Talía en verdad lo asesinó?_ Que tu propia madre empuñara la espada debía doler una putada, aunque creía poder entenderlo.

Él asesino a su madre cuando salió de su vientre.

.

—¡Deja de mirarme así, pervertido! —acusó arrojándole un batarang que rebanó su cigarro al ras de los labios. Él le lanzó una diminuta chispa que incendió su estúpida capa. Robin se la quitó y comenzó a pisotearla hasta que acabó reducida a cenizas, acto seguido desenvainó su muy filosa y letal espada.

Lo miró con decisión asesina, él resopló buscando un nuevo cigarro el cual encendió.

—Escucha, niño. Yo literalmente puedo abrir un portal y mandarte sin retorno al país de "nunca jamás" Sugiero que me tengas un poco más de respeto.

—¡Y yo te sugiero concentrarte en esto! —Robin enterró su espada en el piso y accionó un mecanismo que les abrió el paso a una nueva cámara.

En ella había un pedestal absolutamente vacío. El jarrón que contenía el elixir sanador de almas, debía encontrarse ahí. Bufó molesto porque ya sabía que no sería tan sencillo como seguir las instrucciones de un jodido mapa. Las paredes alrededor estaban llenas de advertencias y maldiciones que rápidamente comenzó a leer.

—Pff…le dije al murciélago que me sería imposible obtenerlo.

—¿De qué estás…? —él siempre se saltaba las primeras, segundas y terceras partes. Lo interesante solía colocarse al final, así que lo señaló con un dedo y leyó en voz alta.

"_**Solo aquel que posea los ojos del infierno, la voz de los ángeles y conserve la virtud intacta podrá obtener el elixir para sanar a las almas"**_

—Tal vez en los años veinte o treinta, pero en la actualidad ¿Quién demonios va a…? —antes de que terminara de hablar, el portador de la sangre Al Ghul comenzó a recitar los cantos escritos en las paredes aledañas con la que le pareció la más profunda, dolorosa y elocuente voz.

Su cuerpo se elevó e iluminó por una luz celestial, el antifaz abandonó su rostro y así, contempló los ojos del infierno. Verdes como las piedras malditas, las aguas del pozo, la mirada que irremediablemente enamoró y derrocó a Batman.

Robin siguió cantando y la cueva reaccionando, él no poseía los ojos del infierno pero podía conjurar un hechizo para ver lo que este impresionante chico, estaba viendo.

El jarrón sí estaba sobre el pedestal pero el agua manaba de a poco, caía del techo a medida que él continuaba entonando con dolor y pasión.

.

Si recordaba correctamente, se decía que Lucifer había sido el más hermoso de los ángeles, que su voz hizo enmudecer al coro de querubines, que siempre fue irreverente e ingobernable porque lograba ver la belleza e importancia de los "pecados" humanos.

_¿Este chico también lo haría?_

Gracias al conjuro que elaboró podía apreciar a detalle las cadenas que aprisionaban su alma. Él era presa de los mismos designios y la contemplación de la idea le descargó un escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

Robin podía ver el descompuesto estado de su alma y por eso le parecía tan repulsivo.

Él se alejaba de su padre porque cuando lo abrazaba, lo que tocaba era la oscuridad pastosa que deseaba devorar su alma, este jovencito contemplaba los demonios y criaturas obscenas que día y noche vagaban por Ciudad Gótica y apenas y se inmutaba.

El piso y las paredes de la cueva comenzaron a quejarse, abrirse y caer.

_¿Qué sucedía?_

—¡Oh, se cagaba en la puta! —quiso convencerse de que Raven se había equivocado con el "perfil" del interesado pero no. El portador de los ojos, la virtud y la voz, podía llenar el jarrón pero sólo un proscrito lograría derrotar a uno de esos.

El Demonio que salía del piso era más feo, fétido y grueso que Nergal y obviamente, estaba decidido a que no se llevaran su premio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**3—**

**.**

POV Constantine.

.

Para derrotar a la oscuridad, siempre había un precio qué pagar. _¿Cuál era el adecuado para un elixir sagrado? _La canción se acabó y eso llamó su atención, observó al chico con el jarrón en las manos, lo presionaba contra su pecho como si fuera lo más sagrado, pero lejos de eso, no parecía que viviera.

Estaba poseído, absorto en algún apacible trance. Con toda seguridad, la criatura le mostraba la tan ansiada paz.

_¿Estaría con su abuelo y su madre? ¿Ardiendo en las flamas blancas del infierno? _

—¿¡Por qué demonios no lo notó!?— ¡La luz celeste que lo llenó, no era divina sino maldita! Claro, él estaba más impresionado por la melodiosa voz y el atlético cuerpo que al parecer, no había disfrutado de ninguna satisfacción. ¿Cuántos años tenía ahora? ¿A qué edad falleció? ¿Qué pensaba de sí mismo alguien con el poder de atraer un elixir que jamás podría usar?

No lo sabía, pero si seguía actuando como un pasmarote lo perdería. Unió sus brazos y colocó los dedos en la posición adecuada, el conjuro que evocó, no era para la destrucción del ser demoníaco sino para la protección del ser irreal.

_**Protegit vitae,**__  
(protege la vida)_

_**Protegit meam**__,  
(protege el alma)_

_**Defendat ignominia affici filium tuum.  
**__(protege a tu hijo caído en desgracia)_

El demonio tras él comenzó a reír, de su boca emanaba un líquido negro, similar a la brea que al contacto con la piedra, la derretía. Le dedicó algunas palabras, algo sobre saber quién era él, los pecados que había cometido, las vidas que había destruido. ¿Se jactaba de conocerse a sí mismo? ¿De haber contemplado el abismo? —¡Ja!— sólo Astra tenía idea de lo profundo que era ese abismo.

Lo ignoró, pues tenía que repetir esto doce veces para que funcionara.

—En un segundo estoy contigo, amor.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Crees que puedes proteger a ese inútil pedazo de carne? Apenas si lograste proteger a Trish y te costó lo único de valor quedaba en ti. ¿Qué planeas ofrecerme si ya no te queda nada? Ni alma, amigos o familiares, eres patético John Constantine. Nada más que un cascarón vacío, una silueta que parece humana pero que en realidad es más horrenda que mi propia estampa.

—_Protegit vitae, protegit meam, defendat ignominia affici filium tuum…_

—Esas criaturas repulsivas con las que retozas, te fascinan porque sabes que ya no estás a la altura de yacer con alguien tan perfecto como él…—Dios…le arrancaría la lengua o le clavaría una estaca en el corazón como sugirió el heredero de los Al Ghul.

Los tatuajes en sus brazos al fin destellaron, la magia por cada poro de su piel manaba. Sonrió con arrogancia porque lo siguiente en su plan era convocar un fuego eterno.

Necesitaba tiempo, distraerlo para poder llegar a él.

—¿Podrás despertarlo? Él es luz mancillada por la oscuridad, en cambio tú, eres como nosotros. ¿Qué te detendrá de flagelar su alma? ¿De querer para ti una diminuta probada? Tan sólo piénsalo John…es tan joven y tierno, jamás tocado o estimulado.

Te ofrezco su cuerpo a cambio del elixir sanador de almas.

Siguió ignorándolo, activando la barrera de protección que formaba el relicario en torno a su pecho, después se separó de su cuerpo, se volvió espíritu y miró el fuego hambriento que ardía a su alrededor.

Era un hechizo de lo más básico pero aún así esperaba que lo mantuviera ocupado.

—Miéntete a ti mismo todo lo que quieras Johnny Boy, mis hermanos y yo sabemos que jamás serás un príncipe, mucho menos justiciero. Tú eres un cabrón y en cuanto tengas su cuerpo a tu total disposición, harás lo que sabes hacer mejor…

.

_¿Qué era lo que sabía hacer mejor? ¿Arruinar a su familia, traicionar a sus amigos? ¿Condenar el alma más pura a las crueldades del infierno?_

Espabiló.

No era el momento de pensar en esto, ya lo haría después. Cuando Z regresara a casa, Batman se llevara a su pajarito y él pasara unas buenas horas enterrándose entre las piernas de algún buen amante con sabor a drogas y alcohol.

.

.

.

Dentro de la mente de Robin no había más que caos y oscuridad. Sus recuerdos de la tierna infancia describían una lucha sin final. Siempre gritando y estremeciendo, pero jamás llorando o suplicando.

No, ese placer, esa condescendencia no sería para él.

Era el heredero de las sombras y como tal debía estar al nivel. Sin importar cuantas veces sus huesos se quebraran o su voz se secara. El lamento que transmitían esas imágenes le calaba a tal nivel que de poder, regresaría a la vida a su abuelo y madre para asesinarlos otra vez.

Hablando de la hechicera, ahí estaba ella. En otra secuencia de eventos que deberían ser conmovedores pero que en su defecto señalaban lo mucho que él la amaba y lo más que lo lastimaba.

"_**Feliz cumpleaños Damian"  
**_"_**Haz fallado"**_

Ahora entendió.

Si no podían ser lágrimas, sería sangre lo que él derramara. Gota tras gota su alma se flagelaba. No obstante, seguía brillando en sus ojos la luz de la esperanza. Si cumplía sus designios, si se convertía en el soldado más sorprendente que hubieran tenido en milenios. Entonces tocaría su corazón, ganaría su amor.

Grave error.

Sintió pena, aunque rápidamente la transformó en furia. Había otras imágenes, menos impresionantes del joven niño cantando en el exterior con la voz de los ángeles. Su composición cargada de tantos y tan complicados sentimientos hacía estremecer al mundo entero.

Los soldados a sus pies lloraron, uno a uno se arrodillaron. Sus predecesores, se indignaron. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a levantar su insignificante voz cuando no era nada!?

"_**Eres nada, Damian"  
**_" _**Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo como eso"**_

Su castigo involucró el uso de una máscara de Anubis: el guardián del infierno o el perro fiel de su abuelo. Sin embargo, Robin no lo dejó de intentar.

En el exilio, Lucifer continuó cantando, elevando su voz de lo más bajo a lo más alto, esperando convencer a su padre, estremecer a los ángeles.

Este chico aprendió a tocar el violín y sus notas, estaban haciendo que él sintiera toda la frustración y todo el peso de las vidas que había comprometido, usado o arruinado.

Se repuso, pues sabía bien que no había un final feliz para él. Además, cada decisión por maldita, cruel e insensata que pareciera él la pensaba. No una, sino mil veces para ser el más afectado y funcionaba.

Continuó avanzando, dejando atrás sus recuerdos y preguntando para sus adentros. _¿Cómo alguien tan joven podía haber experimentado todo eso y seguir teniendo la capacidad de crear aquello?_ Cantar de lo más bello a lo más siniestro. _¿Cómo podía Batman dejar que siguiera sangrando en lugar de notar que estaba llorando?_

.

.

.

Lo encontró como prometió el Demonio que dejó en llamas.

Dormido sobre un alijo de mantas que no eran otra cosa más que la capa del murciélago. Su rostro en ausencia de máscara era más atractivo de lo que apenas si había notado. Sus labios llenos y bien perfilados, los ojos delineados por gruesas pestañas negras. El cuerpo largo y bien trabajado, de adolescente que aún tiene que crecer.

Ahogó un suspiro y presionó sus puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos porque había pasado mucho, realmente mucho de su último amante mortal.

Solía dormir con criaturas del bajo mundo, sin importar que fueran hombres, mujeres o quimeras. La cereza del pastel ni siquiera era esta, sino que Damian Wayne era virgen.

Inmaculado, perfecto, lozano.

—_Oh, lo que daría por deshacerlo en sus brazos, por probarlo, y llevarlo a lo profano._

Dio un paso al frente y sin saber cómo, volvió a sentir el filo de un arma contra la tierna piel de su cuerpo.

—Atrévete a tocarlo y voy a hacerte pedazos. —la amenaza congeló su esencia aunque no tanto como la idea de que hubiera otra alma en el interior de Robin.

Este sujeto no era como él, no había ningún halo, cadena o hilo que lo atara a su cuerpo mortal.

—¿Cómo…quién…? —se atropelló con las preguntas porque esto hasta para él, era nuevo. Su agresor guardó el arma y miró al Bello Durmiente como el ruiseñor a la flor: Henchido de pasión.

—Soy lo que queda de un recuerdo que él se resiste a dejar ir...—bufó porque aún y con eso no tenía sentido.

Las almas perdidas se iban, ya fuera al cielo, infierno o a pagar sus contratos demoníacos. Retenerlas dentro de otro cuerpo era imposible a no ser que el pajarillo de Bats hiciera su propio contrato.

_Oh, maldición._

—¿Por ti se metió en esto y consagró su cuerpo, no es cierto?—inquirió porque en verdad, le dolía que siguiera virgen alguien tan apuesto.

—Cree que el elixir salvará mi alma, pero tú y yo sabemos que no funcionará. En cuanto a lo otro, se consagra porque no cree merecer amor. Viste sus recuerdos, la escena de su muerte es algo que lo lastima tanto, que intenté ocultarla en lo más profundo.

—¿Qué sucedió…? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, barajando entre nombres porque estaba seguro de haberlo conocido. _¿Quién era? ¿Cuántos pajarillos había destrozado Batman en su haber?_

—La Liga de las Sombras lo asesinó y yo ofrecí mi alma a cambio de la suya…—el espíritu abre sus ropas y extrae de ellas un nuevo recuerdo.

.

El momento de su muerte le parece sumamente cruel en el sentido de que no estaba solo y le hicieron sentir que luchaba completamente solo. Sin aliados o convicción más allá de morir enorgulleciendo a quienes le quedaban.

Todo lo que quería era amor.

Un lugar dónde pudiera cantar con fervor.

Los maldijo a todos pero se contuvo. La siguiente escena tenía que ver con el contrato a que refería el espíritu.

Estaban en el infierno, ese lo reconocería dónde fuera y la esencia de Robin era idéntica a la de ahora sólo que algunos años más joven.

Tan inocente y etéreo, durmiendo en su féretro.

Eso es lo que se veía desde afuera pero en el interior, su espíritu gritaba y suplicaba. Se deshacía y resurgía de cenizas porque no encontraría paz ni serenidad jamás. Él ya estaba maldito por los pecados de su madre o su abuelo.

Sin importar qué, no hallaría consuelo y lo supo su compañero.

.

—Cuando hice el trato ni siquiera lo pensé. —explicó el espíritu. —Yo ya había estado ahí. En el fuego eterno: suplicando, maldiciendo, retorciendo. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que le sucediera eso? Yo ya había tomado mis estúpidas decisiones, muerto a causa de mis ambiciones.

Él tan solo empezaba a intentarlo, a construirse una vida alejado de tanta porquería...su madre, su abuelo, el gremio. Quién quiera que me escuchó aceptó el trato. No pensé que mi alma valiera para efectuar algún contrato.

—Las almas de los que aman sin esperar nada a cambio, son las más codiciadas del inframundo, amor.

—Cómo sea. Damian despertó, supo lo que estaba pasando y se negó. ¡No quería que muriera! ¡Rechazaba la idea de que yo sufriera! Le dije que ningún sufrimiento sería superior al de saberlo ausente y entonces me fui.

Por un breve periodo de tiempo, no supe lo que quedó de mi.

Si estaba ardiendo en un fuego tan intenso que el dolor y mi lamento se perdían con el viento o si por fin, me había convertido en silencio. Cuando recuperé la conciencia estaba aquí.

Viendo a través de sus ojos, sintiendo a través de su piel.

Ni siquiera sé si él sabe que estoy aquí porque continúa llorando mi muerte.

—Tal vez…,el Demonio con el que pactó lo engañó. Sí preservó tu alma pero la ocultó dónde él no pudiera encontrarla.

—Tiene que dejarme ir porque ya no puede vivir así...—comentó intentando acariciar sus cabellos negros, rozar su cuerpo pero su tacto lo atravesaba.

Eran viento contra viento, dos susurros perdiéndose en el silencio.

—¿Así cómo…?—preguntó arrobado, conmovido por la tragedia de ambos.

—Tratando de hacer que lo maten. Él ve lo peor de cada persona y en lugar de apartarse los anima. Quiere una muerte, pero no cualquiera de las muertes. Desea pagar por todo el dolor que siente que nos causó. A mí, a nuestros hermanos, amigos y a Bruce.

Hace un año casi lo logra, Deathstroke le puso una paliza como ninguna otra hasta que se percató de lo desesperado que estaba por retorcerse en el más allá.

Lo dejó agonizante, suplicante. Batman apenas sí lo reconoció cuando lo halló. Desde entonces procura mantenerlo cerca, pero sabes bien lo que les pasa a quienes se quedan con él.

—Ese murciélago está tanto o más maldito que yo. ¿Cómo les ayudo? ¿Sabes el nombre del Demonio con el que pactó?

—Ni siquiera sé quién fue el que me escuchó. Damian tiene los ojos del infierno y la voz de los ángeles. ¿No pudo pactar con un ángel?

—Si lo hiciera estarían aún más jodidos. Créeme, prefieres a los Demonios, amor. —se acercó al alma de Robin. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo en esto, tenía que sacarlo, despertarlo. No obstante, se hacía una buena idea del por qué de su estado.

—Si el gilipollas que encerró tu alma lo hizo con la condición de que no pudieran encontrarse, Robin dormirá hasta que te alejes de él.

—¡¿Dices que no debí verlo?! —gritó horrorizado, destrozado. Él se sentiría igual si el amor de su vida regresara a sus brazos y no lo pudiera estrechar o escuchar.

—Digo que estará bien en cuanto volvamos a la realidad…—lo levantó en volandas y su guía espiritual pareció querer desgarrarle el alma. —No voy a profanarlo, y ni siquiera lo digo por ti, sino por temor a Batman

—¿Le dirás que aún lo quiero? —preguntó a sus espaldas una vez comenzó a avanzar junto con Robin.

—El hecho de que salga invicto de sus múltiples intentos debería decirle eso, amor. Ofreciste tu vida a cambio de la suya y como dije, ningún contrato es más inquebrantable, ni ninguna magia más fuerte que aquella que involucra al amor.

—¿Lo cuidarás? —inquirió cuando ya casi desaparecían.

—No soy bueno protegiendo nada, pero te doy mi palabra de que no moriría bajo mi guardia.

.

.

.

Despertaron y el fuego que creó continuaba ardiendo. Robin reaccionó con temor, no parecía recordar dónde estaban. La idea del infierno pareció instalarse en su cabeza, sus labios se abrieron en un rictus de indescriptible horror, él lo besó para recordarle que estaba vivo y trabajando con un Inglés ventajoso, repulsivo y maldito.

—¡Te asesinaré por eso! —aulló, escupiendo al suelo, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de ambas manos.

—¡Toma un número y ve a la fila, cariño!

—¿Ya te quedaste sin trucos John Constantine? ¿O tal vez, debería dirigirme a ti? —preguntó el Demonio cuya voz resonaba en el interior de la caverna. —¿Ya dejaste de ambicionar la muerte, Damian Wayne? ¿Te gustó el sueño que te fabriqué? Tú y él fornicando, amándose por la eternidad mientras las almas de tu madre, abuelo y hermano pugnan por el contrato.

—¿Ofreciste las almas de los Al Ghul a cambio de proteger la suya? —preguntó impresionado porque obviamente, tres almas como esas valían la de él y su novio.

—¡Ellos me asesinaron sin tentarse el corazón! ¿Y desde cuando sabes algo sobre mi?

—Sé que perdiste a alguien que aún te quiere y que no desearía que ardieras en el fuego eterno.

—No hay forma de romper nuestros contratos con el Pozo de Lázaro, lo que hice con él…sólo fue postergarlo. Estará bien hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos. Hasta que los dos ardamos por la eternidad.

—¿Si te dijera que prefiere eso a verte sufrir diariamente, qué harías?

—¿¡Hablaste con él…!? —preguntó lívido como la muerte, con los ojos húmedos de llanto. Él sintió romperse algo en su corazón porque definitivamente era el "elegido" bondad y maldad convergían en su interior.

Los ojos del infierno, la voz de los ángeles, el alma más noble que él hubiera conocido.

—Quiere que lo dejes ir, es la única forma de que comiences a vivir.

—¡Jamás! ¡El elixir…! —su anfitrión Demoníaco los continuaba atacando: aliento de fuego, garras como lanzas, latigazos de su inmensa cola. Robin lo amedrentaba con el filo de su espada, el jarrón aún siendo protegido contra su pecho.

Él le lanzaba bolas de fuego o piedra. Necesitaba un respiro para pensar.

—El elixir sirve para sanar, querido niño mío... —acotó el Demonio relamiéndose de gozo. —Si lo tomara tu padre, todos sus problemas se verían resueltos porque él, no está maldito ni ha hecho ningún tipo de trato con los míos. Sin embargo, ha sido un chico bastante malo. Nos ha enviado inconmensurable cantidad de almas y lo peor de todo es, que ni siquiera sabe que es él quien las acaba.

Arderá en el infierno, John Constantine sabe que lo hará.

En cambio, si lo tomaran ustedes tendrían las almas más puras y radiantes que en eones hemos probado. No hay salvación para ti, para John, mucho menos para Jason Peter Todd.

—¡Él no tuvo la culpa de nada! —gritó Robin con locura y dolor en la voz.

—Tienes razón, simplemente murió y tu madre lo revivió. Ella condenó su alma, sin preguntar si aceptaba esa condición. Lo mismo te pasó a ti, sólo que no había ningún pozo en la última ocasión.

—¿¡Qué…!? —preguntó él comenzando a cansarse de correr de un lado a otro como un desquiciado.

—Oh, ponte al día Johnny Boy. Estás junto a una celebridad, el chico ha tocado el infierno más veces de las que imaginas. ¿Cómo si no iba a sobrevivir al entrenamiento que le imponía su abuelo? ¿Cómo si no iba a obtener la voz de los ángeles y los ojos del infierno?

—Imposible…—escupió él a punto de perder el piso y acabar sepultado por buena parte de la caverna que se les venía encima.

—¡Te prohíbo hablar de eso! —gritó fúrico. Los ojos del muchacho lloraban, pero debido a la iluminación, a él le daba la impresión de que sangraban.

_Oh, pobre niño inocente y perdido._

Con él siempre se trataría de sangre. ¿No es cierto? Tenía que sacarlo de aquí. Sin embargo, no podía limitarse a abrir un portal. Si lo hacía y mandaba al Demonio a Nunca Jamás, el elixir también desaparecería.

Tenían que ofrecer algo, hacer un trato.

¿Entregar su virtud? ¿Sus ojos o voz? ¿El profundo amor que le seguía profesando a Jason Todd? Si hubiera dejado de amarlo su alma ya no estaría a buen resguardo. Y el mundo estaba tan falto de almas puras, de amor verdadero que él no se atrevería a ponerlo en juego.

No tenía nada más que dar. Ni la casa del misterio con todo lo que había adentro. Su única opción era…

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**4—**

**.**

POV Batman.

.

La fisura continuó creciendo hasta desgarrar cruelmente el cuerpo de Zatanna, varios de sus aliados habían caído en el afán de contener a los Demonios que todo lo contaminaban a su paso.

Las mentes de las personas sucumbían con facilidad, presas de delirios, temores que los llevaban a cometer atrocidades contra sus seres queridos. Él se mantenía en pie únicamente porque tenía experiencia en esto de danzar con la cordura y locura.

Raven estaba desesperada, atormentada porque comenzaba a perder el control de la prisión de su padre. La diminuta gema en su frente estaba a nada de resquebrajarse, su única salvación eran Constantine y Robin pero no tenía noticias de ellos.

Llamó varias veces pero ninguno le contestó y eso le hacía sopesar lo peor.

_¿Por fin habían perdido la lucha contra la oscuridad? ¿Qué pensarían sus padres de esto? ¿Volvería a verlos o aquella no era más que una ilusión vana?_

—¡Conténganla a ella! —ordenó Wonder Woman a Stargirl y Destino. Raven lloraba, maldecía, concentraba toda su magia pero no bastaba, eran demasiadas emociones, demasiado caos, demasiados demonios llamando al lado oscuro de su alma.

A su alrededor, los demás héroes hacían lo posible por seguir derribando seres demoníacos.

Si se liberaba Trigon, estarían perdidos. Apenas si lograron contenerlo la última vez. Era ridículo. Tantos años, tanta preparación, tanto concentrarse en los vivos y resultaba que debieron reparar más en lo que hacían los muertos.

Estaba por dejarse vencer cuando escuchó a John llamar por el comunicador en su oído.

.

—¡Necesito que escuches muy bien lo que te voy a decir, amor! Concéntrate en mi voz, conecta tu alma con la mía y piensa detalladamente en las consecuencias de tus actos.

Obedeció.

Dejando que la voz de Constantine fuera lo único que se escuchara a su alrededor, liberando su alma, permitiendo que con él reposara.

La perspectiva que le mostró era mala, podía ver la caverna y a Robin luchando contra aquella bestia horrenda. Su hijo había perdido la capa y el antifaz pero aún así peleaba con brío, con el corazón en un hilo, derramando su sangre, conteniendo los golpes.

El elixir lo protegía contra su pecho a sabiendas de que era lo único que salvaría al mundo.

Sintió orgullo, amor.

Constantine también era presa de sus propias heridas, podía ver la sangre mancillando buena parte de sus ropas y sin embargo, ya no fue él quién le habló.

Otra voz resonaba en su mente, una que lastimaba y abrumaba.

.

.

.

—¿Eres tú quién hará el trato?

—John no dijo nada de hacer un trato.

—Porque sabía que te negarías o en su defecto, lo arruinarías. Johnny Boy es bueno, realmente bueno para hacer tiempo, engañarnos y encerrarnos por mil doscientos años pero no puede ganar en esto.

Hay reglas, puedo ver en tu alma que eres de los que se basa en ellas y lo que yo necesito es algo a cambio del elixir. La paz en el mundo está en juego, la vida de tus amigos y todo lo que más quieres en este mundo: Selina, Richard, Clark.

¿No fue el primero en caer Superman? Es vulnerable a la magia y los demás sensibles a nuestra energía demoníaca. Imagina lo que sufrirá el mundo gobernado por seres que peleen día y noche por un pedacito de sus almas.

—¡No te daré ningún alma! —bramó. Sabía como se manejaba John y lo despreciaba.

—Ni falta hace que lo hagas, están devaluadas. Los hombres como tú, le dan excesivo valor a sus almas. Puede ser un recuerdo, un sentimiento. Algo que no extrañarás porque ni siquiera sabes que lo tienes.

—La memoria de mis padres…

—Ah, claro. Eso tendría gran valor para mi, pero sé que no vas a soltarlos jamás. Quiero algo ínfimo, diminuto porque hasta yo soy consciente de que el inframundo no será el mismo si regresa Trigon. Me agrada mi libertad y a ti te gusta el mundo tal y como está. ¿Hacemos trato? Te doy mi palabra de que no sufrirás.

.

Al hablarle del sufrimiento pudo ver cómo los héroes concentraban sus fuerzas en hacer un escudo mágico alrededor de Raven, la hechicera gritaba a la par de Zatanna, ninguna de las dos podía contener por más tiempo las fuerzas abominables que las gobernaban.

Era ahora o nunca. Salvación o perdición, mientras no comprometiera su alma o las de los otros pensó que no cometería ningún error.

—Trato.

.

.

.

Regresó a su cuerpo como en un parpadeo, Flash estaba junto a él, zarandeándolo de lado a lado porque creía que su cerebro al fin se había apagado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí…—respondió haciéndolo a un lado y esperando la maldita aparición de John Constantine. Emergió de un portal mágico, estaba imperioso, desaliñado pero al menos llevaba el elixir en manos.

—¿Sabes qué hacer con esto, amor? —preguntó arrojándolo a las manos de Shayera Hol, la pelirroja asintió y emprendió el vuelo. De lo que recordaba muchos de los conjuros que conocían Zatanna, Stargirl y Destino provenían de Tanagar. Su pueblo era guerrero y hubo un momento de su historia en el que sostuvieron peleas impresionantes contra Demonios y Dioses.

En fin, el portal se cerró detrás de su cuerpo y él comenzó a sentir que le faltaba algo, sólo que no conseguía recordar qué. El maestro de las artes oscuras les habló a las centenas de Demonios que en un instante lo reconocieron.

—¡El que no quiera sufrir un destino peor que la muerte, regrese por dónde ha venido o acérquese a mi! ¡Mi alma es suya, el que logre tomarla en este segundo puede llevársela!

—Por Hera…—Wonder Woman y todos los demás creían que por fin se había vuelto loco. Hordas de criaturas se dirigieron directo hacia John. Sin embargo, había un escudo protector en torno a él.

Una marca en su frente que reaccionaba cuando lo atacaban, era impresionante y escalofriante a la vez, los Demonios se volvían nada.

Destino (que había dejado de temer por la pérdida de control de Raven) llegó a su lado y les hizo saber que esa marca era como la de Caín.

—Conjurarla es un arma de doble filo porque destroza todo a su paso, amigos, enemigos. Sólo es energía fluyendo sin control.

—¿Por qué se atrevería a hacer algo como eso? —preguntó Shazam.

—Porque está furioso y no se está deteniendo ante nada. —señaló Green Lantern. Los Demonios con mayor sentido de la conservación comenzaron a regresar por el portal abierto en Zatanna, los conjuros de la Tanagariana aún no terminaban, el elixir derramado recién la sanaba. Stargirl se unió a ella, para impedir que las criaturas en su arrebatado retorno la lesionaran.

—Se está acercando a ti. —comentó a Cyborg quien sostenía entre sus formas a un desmayado Superman.

De eso ya se había dado cuenta y lo atribuía a que fue él quien lo envió a conseguir el elixir. _¿Qué tuvo que hacer para obtenerlo? ¿Entregar otro fragmento de su devaluada alma?_

Creía que era más inteligente que eso.

Flash tuvo la consideración de apartar a sus amigos y a todo el jodido mundo en un parpadeo. John le asestó un puñetazo en la quijada, tan fuerte y mal colocado que seguramente el imbécil se había lesionado.

Eso no le importó al nigromante porque le acomodó un par más, en la nariz y la boca del estómago. Él sentía la sangre hervir en el interior de sus venas, se moría de ganas por arremeter pero hacerlo, lo asesinaría.

Era de cobardes, pensó para sus adentros, golpear a alguien que no se podía defender. Cuando el maestro de las artes oscuras se cansó y la marca desapareció. John le comenzó a escupir un montón de necedades.

.

—¿¡A caso escuchaste una palabra de lo que te dije!?

—¿¡De qué estás….!? —la fisura se cerró y los Demonios que no regresaron o se incendiaron al intentar devorar su alma, arremetieron de nuevo. Sus intentos fueron frustrados por el mazo inclemente de Hawkgirl y los poderes de Shazam.

—¡Te dije que pensaras detalladamente en las consecuencias de tus actos! ¡El precio! ¡Sabes por todos los años que llevamos de evitarnos y conocernos que siempre hay un maldito precio!

—No entiendo lo que reclamas. La ultima vez que hablamos fue cuando te dejé a solas en la caverna.

—¿¡A solas…!? —gritó y lo golpeó una cuarta vez. En esta ocasión se permitió devolverle el favor. A sus espaldas todos los héroes observaban sin saber cómo reaccionar. —¡Entregaste a tu hijo grandísimo estúpido! —la declaración lo dejó sin defensas, sus pulmones se vaciaron.

Shayera dejó caer su mazo, los ojos de Raven de lágrimas se llenaron, lo mismo sucedió con Stargirl, Shazam y cuando portador de la magia les rodeara.

Él intentó atraer un recuerdo, una imagen, sin embargo no tenía nada.

Sus hijos adoptivos eran Richard, Jason y Timothy. El segundo de ellos era en quién más pensaba porque perdió la vida de una manera que no recordaba.

_¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de aquello? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?_

—¿¡Me manipulaste para entregar el alma de mi hijo a un ser infernal!? —gritó con notable furia en la voz, le soltó un golpe pero Constantine lo soportó, le escupió un hilo de sangre al rostro, él lo repudió.

—¿Ni siquiera te acuerdas, no es cierto? Dije que entregaste a tu hijo, tu único hijo. El de sangre, quién poseía los ojos del infierno y la voz de los ángeles.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido para él, pero entonces Raven sollozó el nombre de Damian y varios más hicieron eco de sus palabras.

—¿¡Qué pasó con él!? —preguntó la hechicera a John.

—No lo sé. Papi dijo que no entregaría ningún alma pero se olvidó de que los demonios siempre engañan. Te dijo que se llevaría algo ínfimo. Un recuerdo o un sentimiento, algo que no extrañarías porque ni siquiera sabías que lo tenías.

¡Él era especial de una manera que ninguno de ustedes comprenderá jamás!

—No…—comentó. Lo intentaba, en serio que trataba pero no recordaba nada, no sentía nada. ¿Cómo condolerse por la pérdida de alguien que no evocaba? Buscó consuelo en los ojos de sus amigos más cercanos pero sus expresiones eran las mismas. Con excepción de la Tanagariana, ninguno de ellos era adepto o manipulaba un instrumento repelente a la magia.

Hawkgirl lo miraba como si le hubieran arrebatado lo que más amaba.

—Pudo no llevarse su alma, pero sí se llevó su cuerpo…—Constantine ardía, era presa de considerable cantidad de heridas pero no las veía. Tan solo quería hacerse escuchar, hacerlo pagar. —Los ojos y la voz de tu hijo lo convierten en alguien de lo más exquisito. Pueden ofertarlo entero o en pedazos, pueden estar apostando por las miles de formas en que van a violarlo. ¡Es hermoso, maldición! ¡¿Quieres hacerte una idea de lo mucho que me controlé para no meterle la lengua?! —sus palabras lo molestaban, a sus amigos les ofendían e indignaban.

Constantine nunca había sido de los que piensa antes de hablar. Sin embargo, la fiesta aún no terminaba.

—John…—era la voz de Zatanna, ya recuperada.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, Z ¡A ti no quiero volverte a ver!

—Es que yo… —Constantine hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, giró en redondo y la miró. Más de la misma furia, más del mismo deseo de poder llevarlos personalmente al infierno.

—Ya tuve suficiente de tus inseguridades, ¿sabes? La próxima vez que quieras probarte a ti misma, intenta quitándote la vida y averiguando si puedes gobernar en el limbo. —Zatanna lo abofeteó a pesar de tener un grueso río de lágrimas fluyendo por ambos ojos.

—Aún lo estás protegiendo…—aseveró la maga, ignorando el veneno de sus palabras, haciendo énfasis en algo que sólo ella observaba.

—Hago lo que tengo que hacer. Eres la prueba viviente de que por aquellos que muestran su bondad, pasar por el humo y el fuego quiero.

John se separó de todos y abrió un nuevo portal que destellaba en colores rojos y dorados. Raven se unió a él, dijo que haría lo imposible por recuperar a Damian.

—Aprecio el interés, pero entre menos corderos caminen al matadero, mejor.

—¡No estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy diciendo que voy a ir! Tu hechizo de protección sigue latente porque lo quieres.

—¿Como un párroco a sus feligreses? —preguntó con morbo.

Él sintió escalofríos, buscó a "Damian Wayne" en la base de datos de su computadora, en los archivos de la reciente misión que almacenaba. Nada sugería la existencia de algún hijo de sangre o de algún compañero de Batman.

Nightwing estaba en Blüdhaven, luchando ocasionalmente con Starfire o Huntress. Red Robin con los nuevos Titanes encabezados por Batwoman, Spoiler y Orphan. Batwing cuidaba de Ciudad Gótica junto con Duke Thomas, él era su compañero de armas. No un Robin, después de la muerte de Jason, no quiso ningún otro Robin.

_¿Por qué no recordaba ese evento?_ Lo perdió una primera vez a manos de Joker, pero en la segunda. _¿Qué sucedió en la segunda?_ Él lo vio crecer, madurar, convertirse en alguien mejor y luego…—la cabeza le dolía, su corazón se estrujaba. Era una presión, un vacío que no se explicaba con nada. Su exabrupto no pasó desapercibido por el nigromante que continuaba charlando con la hechicera.

—¿O tal vez lo quiera como un padre a su único hijo?

—Como una criatura repulsiva y maldita desea a un ser divino.

.

Desaparecieron dejándolo abatido y confuso, Zatanna se aproximó a él pero no era precisamente la compañía que deseaba. Se dirigió a Destino y Shayera.

—¿Por qué no encuentro o recuerdo nada de él? —inquirió buscando una tercera vez en la computadora, pensando en molestar a Alfred, preguntándose ansiosamente quién sería su madre.

Destino fue quién le respondió.

—Nuestra magia nos protege temporalmente de cualquier alteración en el espacio o tiempo. Si el Demonio se llevó a tu hijo, debe ser cuestión de horas para que ninguno de nosotros recuerde quién fue.

—¿¡Entonces es cierto!? —gritó desconsolado. —¿¡Entregué a mi único hijo de sangre!?

—No seas tan duro contigo. El tiempo se nos acababa, tomaste una decisión que consideraste adecuada.

—¡¿Cómo puede ser adecuado entregar a mi hijo por esto?! —gritó señalando el caos y la destrucción. Aún había Demonios que pululaban por ahí o aguardaban como gárgolas. La Tanagariana no tardaría demasiado en desquitar su frustración con ellos.

—Jamás mencionaste a tu hijo, los términos del contrato fueron bastante ambiguos.

—¡¿Entonces lo sabías?! —bramó tomando al portador del casco de Nabú por las ropas.

—El Destino está escrito y mucho me temo que el de tu hijo es mucho más tormentoso que el nuestro. Algo que sí te puedo asegurar es que aún no morirá. Hay demasiadas fuerzas, demasiadas personas, demasiado amor, impidiendo que suceda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**5—**

**.**

POV Damian.

.

Puedo ver demonios y espectros, criaturas abominables que ansían devorar mi carne y arrancarme el alma pero no pasa. Hay un escudo protector, un halo mágico. Yo mismo podría crearlo pero de momento, me basta con el conjuro que el nigromante me ha obsequiado.

Mis ojos pueden ver cosas que la gente común no. Para lograrlo tuvieron que pasar algunos años, acontecer dolorosa cantidad de muertes que mi madre cruelmente me ocultó. Siendo el favorito del diablo, el único niño que desde el momento de su concepción fue preparado para ser algo que jamás deseó, tal terminó siendo mi condición.

No me conduelo, ni los repudio por someterme a eso, de no poseer estos ojos no habría contemplado la belleza oculta en el alma de mi salvador.

En cuanto a la voz, no sabría decir desde cuando cambió. Quizás fue un obsequio o una maldición.

Recuerdo que solía cantar en los jardines, tejados o balcones del palacio. La fortaleza de mi abuelo siempre estuvo a rebozar de generales, armamentistas, estrategas y soldados, yo los veía entrenar de la luna al alba, sangrar de su primer aliento al ultimo y cuando aquel se volvía su estado cantaba para entregar al cielo su alma.

_**.**_

"_**¿Por qué?  
¿Dios mío, por qué?  
Me has abandonado en mi sobriedad.**_

_**Detrás de mi adusta fachada aún soy tu desconcertado hijo,**_

_**así que tómame y ayúdame a cruzar el río"**_

_**.**_

A Talía y R'as jamás les gustó esa canción porque estremecía corazones y hacía creer que después de esta vida llena de dolor y decepción había algo más que fuego, condena y cenizas.

Yo todavía lo creo y es que a pesar de todo lo que nos pasó, él me salvó.

Cierro los ojos, separo los labios, hago salir mi voz pensando en el dueño de mi corazón. La sinceridad de su sonrisa, la transparencia de su mirada, el color de unos cabellos por los que ya no puedo pasar mis dedos, su voz…

Si yo no hubiera sido tan joven y tan estúpido habría notado que las letras pequeñas de mi contrato demoníaco decían que ya nunca podría sentir su tacto o escuchar su voz.

Sin embargo, lo siento. John Constantine confirmó eso. Jason Todd habita en mi interior.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**6—**

**.**

POV Jason.

.

Maldigo a Bruce en el nombre de todo lo que conozco porque por más que lo intento no logro entender _¿Cómo es que pudo entregar el cuerpo de su único hijo? ¿Cómo es que seguía lastimándolo sin percatarse de nada?_

Una vez el trato fue hecho. A Damian lo rodeó un halo de oscuridad. Constantine repitió su hechizo protector en él y yo temí por los dos, porque fueran a condenarnos a un destino mucho peor.

_¿Qué podría ser peor a ya no poderlo estrechar o consolar? _

Ya no poderlo escuchar o mirar.

Sé que está aquí, en algún rincón del inframundo, ataviado con las ropas de Robin, pero en ausencia del antifaz y la capa. La cabeza en alto, las manos a cada lado del esbelto cuerpo, está cantando pero no es para él, ni para los Demonios.

Su composición es para mi y lo sé porque dice así.

_**.**_

"_**Obligadas promesas fueron hechas en mi alma,**_

_**grandes ilusiones llevadas por mal camino.**_

_**El viento helado barrió mi corazón lejos,**_

_**Llévame de vuelta a ti"**_

_**.**_

Entre más avanza la canción lo siento, con toda su compasión, su fortaleza, todo lo que lo hace ser él y me sosiega. Siempre ha tenido ese don, esa increíble capacidad de amansar a las bestias siendo yo, la más peligrosa de ellas.

.

Nos conocimos en la fortaleza de su abuelo, algunos meses después de mi resurrección. Los soldados del viejo me tenían miedo, yo mismo desconocía la naturaleza de mi cuerpo.

Es como si fuera un cuenco vacío y me hubieran llenado de odio, repudio y deseos de venganza, para entrenar me ponían una máscara que ocultaba mi identidad y reprimía mis ansias. Traté de volver a ser lo que fui, quitarme la vida porque tantas emociones así de inestables me enloquecían.

Aquel habría sido un final digno, misericordioso pero tal destino aún no sería para mi.

Damian apenas si aprendía a dominar la espada, su altura no me llegaba mas que a la rodilla, sus pequeñas manos dentro de las mías se rompían, claro que no hubo oportunidad de llegar a tanto.

Estábamos entrenando en el mismo patio, a mí me enseñaban a aniquilar a varios objetivos de un solo movimiento y con el calor de la refriega el odio y los deseos de acabar con una buena matanza me fueron rebasando. Los asesiné, a mis compañeros de entrenamiento, a mis maestros, todo el jodido mundo comenzó a caer a mis pies hasta que únicamente quedó él.

¿Cómo pudieron olvidarse de él?

El único niño que vivía en la fortaleza. Su futuro líder, el que algún día los habría de gobernar. Tal vez se trató de eso, querían ver morir a esa pequeña y escurridiza rata. El heredero que por los días se veían obligados a procurar pero qué, por las noches decían abominar. Su sangre era indigna, su concepción un error.

Debía morir de las mas crueles formas y entre más pronto mejor.

Sentí lástima, tristeza. Emociones que no combinaban nada bien con mi nueva naturaleza. El chiquillo comenzó a retroceder entre más me acercaba, sus ojos derramaban llanto pero de sus labios jamás escapó una palabra de temor o súplica. Cuando ya no tuvo a donde escapar, levanté la espada que destilaba sangre de decenas de soldados. La máscara sobre mi rostro hace rato que se había desprendido.

Ofrecieron pelea, por supuesto que lo hicieron, pero yo no sentía dolor, sufrimiento, nada, además de deseos de muerte y venganza. Supongo que había más sangre mancillando mi estampa, escapando de heridas en las que si quiera reparaba, puntas de flecha, lanzas, lo que fuera, no me frenaba. Yo simplemente tenía una manda.

El pequeño manojo de mocos y llanto tembló como una hoja de la cabeza a los pies, mordió sus delicados labios, apretó los regordetes puños. De haber podido hablar, (porque mi voz era otra cosa que me resultaba tan ajena que apenas si la ocupaba) le habría preguntado por sus ultimas palabras, sus últimos pensamientos.

¿Temía al fuego eterno o ya estábamos en el infierno?

Mis brazos abanicaron el aire, la espada cortó el viento pero Damian, lejos de hacerse un ovillo, cerrar los ojos y entregarse a su abrupto final, levantó el rostro y me miró a mi.

La punta del arma se detuvo justo sobre su pecho, tan cerca de perforarlo que hasta sentí los músculos lesionarse por refrenar en mi acción.

—Tú no quieres hacerme esto…—comentó con su cristalina y diminuta voz. —tan solo deseas llenar el vacío.

—¿Qué…? —bufé o gruñí anonadado.

Vacío, sí eso lo sabía bien. Yo era un objeto, un "algo" que se había roto y necesitaba llenarse con vísceras y sangre. El niño negó con su precioso rostro a pesar de que yo volvía a presionar la espada y clavarla en su carne.

—El pozo reclama almas y sangre pero tú no eres así. Escucha lo que te digo, tú no eres así. —la presión de mis manos consiguió derramar su sangre, su gesto se descompuso, sus diminutas manos aferraron la espada por el filo, entonces al verlo así, recuperé el sentido.

Vestigios de mi identidad y el joven que alguna vez había sido.

Jamás asesinaría a un niño, jamás me atrevería a hacerle lo que me hicieron.

La espada cayó de mis manos a la par de mi cuerpo. Me tendí de rodillas sopesando lo peor.

Yo había cometido lo peor.

Asesiné al heredero, el bastardo de Talía, el sucesor de R'as.

No obstante, el chiquillo estaba vivo y se aferró a mi.

—Esta herida no es nada comparada con las tuyas. Déjame ayudarte a sanar las tuyas...—ese nuevo sentimiento me dejó indefenso, esta nueva reacción de mi cuerpo me tenía perplejo.

¿Por qué lloraba? Si era un monstruo, un maldito, un ser sin alma. ¿Y por qué alguien tan pequeño se aferraba a mi, cómo si derramar su sangre fuera lo necesario para calmar mis ansias?

No lo supe en ese instante, pero funcionó. Controlé mi instinto asesino, separé a la bestia del hombre.

Por los años que se sucedieron, decidí dedicar mi existencia a que ese pequeño no sufriera más dolor. Sin embargo, llegué algo tarde para la labor. Entre más me entrenaba e iba aumentando de rango dentro del gremio, me fui enterando de que él ya había muerto y resurgido tres veces.

La primera sucedió cuando nació, la segunda a los tres años y la ultima a los cinco.

Ahora tenía siete y más de un soldado estaba convencido de que había algo extraño en él. Susurraba a las sombras, consolaba a los muertos, él sabía al igual que la difunta y repudiada Melisande, cual de ellos sería el siguiente en caer muerto.

Le temían y lo evitaban como a la peste negra, más cuando se condolía por sus pérdidas, lo respetaban y adulaban. Cuando hacía suyo su dolor, lo miraban como el príncipe heredero que es, y era entonces que comenzaba a convencerme de que el futuro líder de las Sombras sería el más peligroso de todos porque sus aliados lo seguirían a dónde fuera por amor y no por temor.

Damian ni siquiera luchaba, en esta parte de nuestras vidas él aún no luchaba contra nada pero aún así, sabía de guerra, sangre y pérdida.

.

Nuestros encuentros se siguieron produciendo de manera furtiva, yo me volví su escudo, su guarda, pero más allá de eso su confidente y puerto seguro.

Fue en su octavo cumpleaños que su abuelo y madre decidieron que tenían suficiente de aquella condescendencia en su voz, le colocaron la máscara de Anubis a fin de convertirlo en un fiel y silencioso perro. A mi me enviaron a cumplir misiones por todas partes del mundo.

Reaparecí en Ciudad Gótica como el enemigo que debía ser para asegurar mi retorno a él e imaginen mi sorpresa cuando desvelé que mi asesino continuaba vivo y que el murciélago se limitó a reemplazarme por otro jovencito que bien podría pasar por mi hermano menor.

Entre el fervor de la creciente guerra, la ausencia de Damian y la vorágine de sentimientos que Batman, Robin y Nightwing despertaban en mi interior, a punto estuve de volver a perder el control.

Casi asesino al hijo pródigo, el único que ha amado, el único que para él significa algo.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por asestar el tiro de gracia, su recuerdo volvió a mi: el sonido de su voz, la transparencia de su mirada. De todas las personas que me había topado hasta ahora, Damian era el único que me miraba como a un ser humano.

No había repudio, condena o juicio en su mirar. Para él, yo era algo que me resultaba imposible de explicar y me había hecho prometer que no derramaría más sangre de la necesaria.

No asesinaría a nadie que no formara parte de los objetivos de la Orden de los Asesinos, no ensuciaría de más mi alma.

Sabía que él podía mirarla y que por alguna razón le gustaba y atemorizaba. Las circunstancias de mi muerte le entristecían a pesar de que él mismo había muerto y resurgido en las mismas malditas aguas.

.

.

.

—_¿Sabes cual es el único tabú que jamás se debería romper? —preguntó una de tantas tardes que reposábamos en los jardines a la sombra de un árbol._

_Al estar obligado a convertirse en quién debía ser, lo hacían estudiar de la luna al alba de modo qué, a pesar de su corta edad, su labia era la de alguien mayor. Eso me gustaba porque podíamos charlar como dos iguales y me incomodaba porque ¿Hasta cuándo disfrutaría de su niñez? _

_Yo no tuve la mejor de las infancias pero sabía lo que sentía correr hasta quedarte sin aliento o se te doblaran los pies, reír hasta que te duele el estómago y se te salen los mocos._

_Recordaba el amor a mi madre y él le temía a su madre._

_Lo acomodé mejor contra mi regazo y le respondí que no. No sabía cual era el único tabú que jamás se debería romper._

—_Resucitar a alguien tan joven. Yo no tengo deseos de sangre o venganza como los tienes tú. A decir verdad, he llegado a pensar que me asesinaron para que el pozo los despertara. Matar no me produce ninguna satisfacción, al contrario me llena de indecible dolor. —sus dedos se cerraron entre los míos, aún eran pequeños pero a la vez cálidos y fuertes. Los presioné con dureza y busqué su mirada turquesa. —Creo que ese es el precio a pagar para alguien como yo._

—_¿Dices que nunca hubo otros niños entrenando en Parbat? —Damian negó, acariciando mis dedos. Yo reprimí el impulso de llevarme su mano a los labios, besarlo para hacerle saber lo mucho que lo respetaba y admiraba. _

—_Los soldados suelen buscar amantes en los pueblos aledaños a la fortaleza, lo hacen para saciar sus ansias, demostrar su hombría, celebrar sus victorias. Son muy pocos los que verdaderamente se enamoran de alguien y deciden engendrar._

_La razón principal de esto, es porque sus varones pertenecerían a la orden al obtener la mayoría de edad._

_Sin importar lo mucho que se escondan o lo lejos que vayan, mi abuelo los encontrará. Hay una especie de hechizo, un pacto que se firmó hace centenas de años y que condenó a toda la orden por la eternidad._

_Sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos pertenecerán a la Liga de las Sombras. No hay más._

—_Yo pertenezco a la orden y no soy hijo de nadie en Parbat._

—_Fuiste el hijo de alguien que amó mi madre…_

—_¿Qué…? —sus palabras me helaron la sangre. No obstante, decidí prestar atención a sus rasgos. No mirarlo más como a un infante sino reconocer las virtudes del hombre que algún día habitaría en él. Mi estómago se vació porque sería apuesto, tanto como su madre y despertaría las más bajas e insanas pasiones. La mano que sostenía la suya ejerció presión hasta producirle dolor. Damian se tragó un siseo y continuó diciendo._

—_Sé que por amor a él decidió regresarte…—sus palabras por más sensatas que fueran me parecieron de lo más repugnantes. Solté su mano observando cómo la huella de mis dedos había quedado impresa en su piel._

—_No te lo tomes a mal, pero tu madre es incapaz de amar a nadie. —mis palabras le dolieron, sé que lo hicieron porque sus ojos se humedecieron y yo me maldije en mi fuero interno. _

_Todo lo que quería era ganar el amor de su madre y si lo que decía era verdad el único en conquistarlo había sido…_

.

.

.

—Bruce…

Aquel recuerdo, esas palabras me hicieron obviar lo demás. Hasta entonces, había pensado que su padre era uno de tantos soldados. —¡Qué va!— Los Al Ghul estaban tan obsesionados con la pureza de la sangre que llegué a sopesar la idea de que Damian fuera hijo de Dussan o R'as.

Grave error.

Dejé a Nightwing desangrándose en las vías del subterráneo y siendo atendido a duras penas por Robin. Regresé a Parbat a tiempo justo de escuchar una conversación entre el murciélago y la cabeza del demonio.

.

.

.

—¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a profanar su tumba!?

—Por mucho que me gustaría ufanarme de tal proeza, he de decir que no lo hice yo. Sabes bien que el amor que te profesó mi hija era genuino y en algún rincón de su trastornada mente, surgió la idea de devolverte a tu hijo.

—¿¡Mi hijo!? —gritó indignado. —¡Ese que me atacó es todo menos mi hijo! Le han arrebatado el alma, su identidad...

—Pulimos su defectos y lo convertimos en alguien mejor. —interrumpió R'as. Sus palabras me atravesaron. Las de ambos porque tal vez, una parte de mi tenía la esperanza de volver a él. Regresar a la mansión, sentarme a la mesa con Richard y Alfred. Ahora sé que jamás pasará porque lo conozco de sobra y jamás ha golpeado al Joker con la misma saña con que me ha amedrentado a mi.

Batman es todo un personaje: altivo, intempestivo, dominado por más oscuridades de las que está dispuesto a aceptar. De modo qué, lo vi tensar los músculos, barrer el suelo con la humanidad de R'as y cuando se cansó o decidió atender la llamada de auxilio de sus otros hijos, le hizo jurar al viejo que la Liga de las Sombras no volvería a meterse con su familia o él.

—Sabes que nunca he sido adepto a esa clase de hechicería. La resurrección es una blasfemia. Red Hood una pesadilla, un error contra el que no quisiera volverme a enfrentar.

Me mordí los labios hasta sangrarlos y tensé mis músculos hasta la sumisión para no desvelar mi posición.

El jodido bastardo no contemplaba el escenario completo. R'as no hablaba de mi sino de Damian.

Talía sintió el impulso de devolverle a su hijo pero como él jamás podría abandonar la orden de los asesinos, me involucró a mi.

El anciano se levantó todo lo orgulloso y digno que pudo, acomodó sus ropas y hasta se sirvió una copa.

—Te doy mi palabra detective, de que Jason Todd es el único hijo que a ti volverá. —el murciélago se fue sin leer entre líneas, yo sentí la sangre acumularse en el interior de mi boca.

Eran unos malnacidos, unos niños jugando con un montón de hormigas pero al menos, ya sabía que Damian tenía una oportunidad.

Comencé a mover los hilos del bajo mundo, a despertar el lado oscuro de los enemigos de la orden.

El más interesado de todos resultó ser Deathstroke.

R'as lo había expulsado de la fortaleza varios años atrás, al embarazarse Talía y asegurar la existencia del legítimo heredero. Tenía motivos de sobra para organizar un motín. A su causa se unieron todos los jodidos bastardos que comenzaban a temerle a Damian.

.

El año que usó la máscara de Anubis lo llevó a cometer inenarrable cantidad de tormento, quizá para averiguar si llenarse las manos de sangre apaciguaba la crueldad de su abuelo y madre o tal vez, se vio afectado por la ausencia de su escudero, es decir yo.

A fin de asegurarle un buen porvenir en Ciudad Gótica me quedé ahí, lo observé todo a través de las cámaras de seguridad. La revuelta se salió de control, R'as al Ghul falleció y algo en Damian se quebró.

Talía lo llevó con su padre, no le servía de nada así de inestable. Nos volvimos a encontrar esa misma noche cuando el jovencito de diez años de edad escapó de la mansión.

Ya no éramos asesinos, ni siquiera el heredero y su guarda. Éramos dos extraños que se miraron con recelo, se enfrentaron en bélico duelo y por último, se abrazaron con fervor.

Damian se aferró a mi llorando a un hombre que no hizo más que despreciarle y denigrarle. Sin embargo, era su sangre, su familia y si él sentía la muerte de cada soldado como si fuera la propia, no podía imaginar la clase de dolor que se instaló en su interior. Sus ojos me parecieron más abandonados que nunca, temblaba en diminutos espasmos describiendo todos los espectros, todas las sombras, todo el horror que habitaba en Ciudad Gótica.

—¡Este lugar es horrible! Ni siquiera en Parbat me llegué a sentir tan abrumado.

—Tal vez sea porque el viejo enterraba a sus muertos y tú los llevabas a un lugar mejor con tu preciosa voz.

—No estoy seguro de que para nosotros exista un lugar mejor…—confesó con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas. Yo volví a estrecharlo contra mi ser. Aún era pequeño de cuerpo, pero sus rasgos habían perdido del todo la inocencia infantil.

Lo abracé, sobre uno de tantos tejados de la City y repetí mi juramento a él.

Yo lo protegería, yo lo consolaría, yo entregaría mi vida a Damian al Ghul.

Lamentablemente, no podía arriesgarme a que los enemigos de la orden supieran que era aquí donde se ocultaba. Conservé mi papel de villano algunos meses más hasta que me vi obligado a salvarlo de su destino fatal.

.

Bruce estaba tan complacido de que rescatara a su hijo de la venganza implacable de Deathstroke que me permitió volver a ser lo que fui: Un vigilante o por lo menos, la mejor versión que pudiera crear de uno.

Damian y yo volvimos a acecharnos por las noches, de manera esporádica y furtiva pues él ya tenía más amigos, más aliados, guerreros asombrosos que por él darían la vida y yo comenzaba a recuperar a los que había tenido en mi otra vida.

Éramos grandiosos luchando por separado pero podía ver en la luz de sus ojos que a ninguna otra persona le permitía la cercanía o compartía el secretismo que me dedicaba a mi.

Ninguno de esos nuevos héroes sabía de sus ojos o había escuchado el clamor de su voz.

.

Si se lo pedía con sobrada insistencia, me deleitaba con las notas de su violín o el sonido de su voz.

El instrumento de cuerda aprendió a tocarlo durante el año de guerra, que también podría considerarse el año del silencio ya que no tenía permitido usar su voz.

La máscara de Anubis reposando a sus pies junto con la espada asesina y decenas de cuerpos caídos. En sus descripciones imaginaba que el arco también estaba impregnado de sangre o que él tocaba tan furiosamente que las cuerdas del violín iban cediendo hasta cortar sus dedos.

El líquido carmesí emanando como los pétalos de una flor o las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Como sea, aquel rumor atractivo y sensual que tanto había extrañado perdió sus matices de castrato a medida que el cuerpo del cantante fue madurando.

Damian tendría unos doce años cuando comencé a notarlo y unos trece cuando me percaté de la manera en que me estaba mirando.

Jamás sopesé la idea de verlo cómo algo más que mi R'as, el asombroso chico que me había salvado, alguien sagrado, divino. Sin embargo, no podía negar que los dos éramos humanos.

Me intrigaba conocer la textura y temperatura de sus labios, probar el sabor y la dulzura de su lengua danzando con mi lengua, escuchar su exquisita voz repitiendo mi nombre mientras le hacía el amor.

Sé que él también anhelaba esta parte, pues no por nada se consagró.

.

Quería hacerlo conmigo tan pronto cumplió los catorce. Esa era la mayoría de edad según las tradiciones con que lo formaron y yo no lo negué aunque no era el único que lo sabía bien.

Su madre y hermano (un clon despreciable que Talía creó a partir de su ADN) lo asesinaron cuando yo no estaba a su lado. Fue una batalla cruel, una persecución de sombras que nos apartaron de él. Dickiebird podría describir la escena mucho mejor que yo, él arrebató la capa de su juvenil estampa para ocultar con ella su cara.

En el instante que falleció sentí un vacío, un absoluto desasosiego, un frío helado que nació en mi pecho y desapareció en la punta de los pies. Sé que todos los asesinos de la orden lo sintieron por igual, porque lejos de celebrarlo se arrepintieron.

El hechizo o contrato a que estábamos sujetos nos hizo saber de la caída de nuestro R'as. Ya fuera que Damian lo reconociera o no, que rechazara el anillo y la túnica pertenecientes a su abuelo, que jamás se sentara en el trono dorado y mirara con alevosía a sus vasallos.

Él era nuestro R'as por decreto sagrado, el secreto de sus ojos, el sonido de su voz, el profundo rojo de su sangre.

Lo lloré y lo vengué.

Asesiné a su querida madre pues el mismo Damian se encargó de llevarse a su hermano con él. Hereje era una representación cruel del cuerpo adulto que Talía sabía que nunca llegaría a poseer. Su estatura y musculatura rebasaban a las de su padre aunque logró mantener las facciones delicadas y sugerentes de su maldita madre.

El murciélago se negó a enterrarlo en su jardín y por vez primera contemplé la tumba que por tan breve tiempo ocupé. Reposaba frente a la de Thomas y al lado izquierdo de la de Damian.

Alfred me hizo saber que a pesar de mi resurrección Bruce se negó a quitarla para él, el chico que conoció y que a su perversa forma amó, estaba muerto.

Red Hood era alguien nuevo, alguien ajeno. ¿Una amenaza o un aliado? Aún no lo decidía en su corazón y por lo forma en que me encargué de Talía podría aseverar cual fue su conclusión.

.

Por el tiempo que permaneció muerto, volví a ser una criatura atormentada e infame, carente de identidad, voluntad, alma.

Cada uno lo sobrellevó a su manera: Bats se encargó de llenar las cárceles e impregnar las calles de sangre, Nightwing se embarcó en su propia misión suicida, Red Robin se retiró a su esquina al igual que yo, hasta que el abnegado y medio enloquecido padre insistió en que lo acompañáramos al inframundo a recuperar al menor.

En su momento pensamos que Bruce, por fin se había vuelto loco. No por nada llevaba meses aterrorizando a cuanto nigromante, celeste o ser con habilidad especial conociera. Ninguno cruzaría esa línea, levantar a los muertos era algo que simplemente no se hacía.

Aún así fuimos por compromiso o compasión, vestimos los colores de Robin y ni Timothy o Babs podrían hacerse una idea de lo doloroso que era portar ese uniforme otra vez.

No solo por mi muerte, sino por su muerte. Porque no pude besarlo, abrazarlo o acariciarlo. No pude mantener mi palabra, no llegué a hacerle el amor cual fue mi promesa.

Una vez estuvimos ahí, librando otra batalla contra un ser infernal, admiré su féretro y reconocí su voz. No supe si alguno de los demás logró escuchar su voz que no era un canto o un rosario, no era una súplica, ni siquiera una oración.

Era dolor puro, agonía y llanto.

Evoqué los momentos en que aquel fue mi tormento y me negué a que él padeciera eso. Los Al Ghul saben de magia oscura y profana. No es que me volviera un experto, pero algunas veces me metía en su biblioteca y devoraba decenas de libros e historias. Sabía cómo ofertar mi alma y es que no bastaba con decir palabras, había que conocer el idioma y la forma de pronunciarlas.

Funcionó.

Cuando se desvaneció mi cuerpo y mi alma se transformó en viento supe que funcionó, por algunos maravillosos segundos volví a verme en sus ojos y escuchar la cadencia de su voz.

Damian lloraba por mi hazaña, por el amor que ya jamás se vería consumado.

—¡Te prohíbo someterte a esto! ¡Rechazo la idea de que hagas tuya mi condena!

—Lo siento Little R'as, pero ningún otro tormento será superior al de saberte muerto.

—¡NO! ¡NO…! —cerré los ojos y su voz, cómo ahora se desvaneció.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**7—**

**.**

POV Damian

.

El escudo del nigromante cae, las criaturas a mi alrededor se acercan, algunas comienzan a narrar la forma en que van a romperme cada uno de los huesos. No comenzarán por ahí por supuesto.

—¿Sabes cuantos vírgenes de tu edad hay en la actualidad?

—Pocos, realmente muy pocos que huelan así de exótico.

—Tu belleza mestiza parece un poema, la piel morena y los ojos alargados, el cuerpo delgado pero de atrayente fortaleza. —me rodean en grupos pero aún no me tocan. Les causo temor e intriga. Después de todo, tengo un contrato con el pozo de Lázaro y soy el legítimo R'as al Ghul.

El maldito bastardo que entregó las almas de su propia casta. Me habría fascinado contemplar aquello porque los arranqué del fuego eterno y los entregué a la nada. Ser devorado por una criatura infernal es comparable a ser absorbido por un agujero negro.

No puedes ver, escuchar, sentir pero continúas vivo.

Sabes que estás ahí más no puedes evocar nada. Ni tu identidad o la razón de ese inmenso vacío. Algunos escritos señalan que es preferible el fuego eterno pues no hay nada más espeluznante que no tener evidencia de tu existencia.

.

Mi corazón palpita, mis manos se hielan. Debe ser Todd, temiendo por mi condición.

—¿Van a atravesar mi carne y devorar mi alma? Adelante, supongo que no querrán que me abra de piernas para facilitarles la tarea. —los Demonios sobre mí se abalanzan y entonces entra en acción un escudo mayor.

Quién me ha traído hasta aquí es el guardián del elixir y si hay alguien que va a romperme de las más indecibles formas es nadie más que él. Sonrío porque ya intuía que pasaría eso y la sensación de mis dedos pasa del hielo al fuego.

Jay está molesto, yo agradecido, enternecido de que sea él quién habita en mi pecho.

Los Demonios que se lesionaron en su intento de ultrajarme me maldicen, decenas más se burlan. Lo que sea que Betthiel prepare para mi, será excelso. Comenzará con los ojos, a ese Demonio en particular le fascina la consistencia y el sabor de los ojos.

Ignoro su palabrerío, cierro los ojos y vuelvo a levantar mi voz, aunque apaciguar las ansias de Jay no es mi final intención.

¿Cuántas almas aliadas habrá en este infierno? ¿Cuántos soldados que durante eones juraron su devoción a la orden? ¿Cientos, miles? A ellos espero llamarlos, motivarlos, engañarlos para que renuncien al fuego y se entreguen a la nada.

Mueran por mí, sufran eternamente por su R'as.

_**.**_

_**Una vez mi vida fue sencilla y clara.**_

_**Lo recuerdo.**_

_**Una vez la ignorancia fue mi felicidad.**_

_**La noche viene cayendo**_

_**como el beso de una serpiente a mi mente perturbada.**_

_**Ven de vuelta a mi.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**8—**

**.**

POV Constantine.

.

La hija de Trigon encuentra rápidamente el rastro de su hermano. Betthiel es un Demonio de considerable nivel, nos cuesta trabajo amedrentarlo y eso que luchamos codo a codo. El ser infernal resulta tan repugnante como todos los que me he topado. Sus últimas palabras son para decir que si lo acabamos el escudo que mantiene en torno a Damian desaparecerá y sus semejantes lo devorarán. Van a romperlo y remendarlo, desflorarlo hasta que se vuelva loco y suplique que lo violen una y otra vez.

—Respecto a su mancillada y exquisita alma, la desgarrarán entre todos, justo como ha pasado con tu propia alma John Constantine. ¿Sabes en cuantos fragmentos podrían quebrarla? ¿En cuantas criaturas abominables podría habitar esa diminuta alma?

—No…—afirmo con desazón.

—Él no será nada pero aún así sentirá cada que los Demonios engullan otras almas y supongo que no tengo qué decirte que el portador de los ojos y la voz, también posee una gran sensibilidad. ¿Cuánto crees que soporte? Si tú difícilmente aguantas el peso de las pobres almas que has condenado. Ahora piensa en cientos, miles.

¿En serio quieres ver que termine así? ¿O reconsiderarás mi oferta? Te ofrezco su cuerpo a cambio de sus ojos y voz. —Raven nota la vacilación de mi cuerpo, después de todo soy humano. Un ser condenado, repulsivo y tan malditamente pasional como carnal. Lo quiero en mi lecho, no hay nada que ambicione más que pasar mis dedos o mi lengua por cada uno de sus recovecos pero a pesar hacerlo, mantengo mi promesa al otro chico muerto.

—¡Guarda silencio! Aquí el que manda soy yo.

—JAJAJAJAJA ¿De verdad…? A cómo yo lo veo tengo todas las de ganar. Si no me ofrecen un trato no les diré donde está.

—Parece que no me has entendido, corazón. No necesito que lo digas tú —pronuncio un hechizo y abro un portal del que emerge mi viejo amigo Boston (Deadman) en su ridículo traje rojo.

—¡Hey Johnny! Podrías llamar antes de…no sé, simplemente arrastrarme al infierno —se queja a la vez que flota y examina el amplio espacio a nuestro alrededor.

—¡Cómo si estuvieras haciendo algo mejor que espiar los baños de las señoritas! —replico con el ceño fruncido, Raven bufa a mi lado. No tenemos demasiado tiempo para esto porque si lo que dijo Betthiel es verdad, la barrera que protege a Damian debió verse afectada durante la batalla.

Demonios de toda clase deben estar acechándolo como moscas al mas tierno y sangrante trozo de carne.

—¿Qué quieres de mi?—pregunta Bos con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

—Se supone que tu misión "sagrada" es proteger a las almas, bueno. Necesito que entres en él y averigües dónde escondió al protegido de Batman, es un chico precioso además su hijo. —Boston parece impresionado por la demanda, pero obedece y entra en la criatura que rápidamente se retuerce y brama.

El infierno es tan grande como la Tierra, sólo que no hay una división especial, no hay países o continentes sólo kilómetros y kilómetros de la misma mierda. Encontrar al pajarito de Bruce nos podría llevar meses y dudo que alguien como él tenga tanta suerte.

—¡Lo tengo, andando! —anuncia Bos y yo me niego.

—Vayan ustedes, yo aún tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con Betthiel

—¡ROMPERÉ LA BARRERA Y CUANDO TUS AMIGOS LLEGUEN DE ÉL NO QUEDARÁ NADA! —asegura la criatura de cuya boca vuelve a emanar brea.

—Acepto el riesgo. —Raven me maldice, Boston le comparte el lugar y ambos desaparecen por un oscuro portal.

Mi voz se eleva, el fuego emana, conjuros para la destrucción del ser infernal.

_**Ego exsilium,**_

_(Te exilio)_

_**Te perdere**__,_

_(Te destruyo)_

_**Vos in nihilum redigere.**_

_(Te aniquilo)_

—¿Por qué estás tan furioso John? ¿Es porque no pudiste hundirte entre las nalgas de ese salvaje potrillo? Puedo mostrártelo todo: sus fantasías y deseos, la desnudez de su piel, puedo incluso parecerme a él. —Betthiel transforma sus formas y en efecto, hay un moreno Dios del erotismo desnudo y erecto ante mi, la flama que de mis manos emana se vuelve naranja.

El color del deseo sexual. Sin embargo, miro en sus ojos y no hay nada.

No son verdes ni preciosos. No son los ojos que pueden ver lo mejor y lo peor de ambos mundos. Termino el conjuro, no quiero que de él quede nada.

_**Disparatur**_

_(desaparece)_

Betthiel no recupera su apariencia en ningún instante, se consume en llamas y yo veo desaparecer en agónico drama al apuesto hijo de Bruce, el olor de la carne y el cabello quemados entra por mis fosas nasales y se instala en una desconocida parte de mi interior.

Si este está siendo su destino, será otra de las cosas que no me perdonaré jamás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**9—**

**.**

POV Batman.

.

Me acerco a la Tanagariana como tantos años atrás ella se acercó a mi, ni siquiera tengo que decirlo porque sabe muy bien qué es lo que le voy a pedir. Me extiende una mano y tras intercambiar una mirada con los otros, les hago saber que iremos a algún otro sitio para charlar.

Deseo que me hable de él, que me diga cómo era él. El Demonio aseveró que no sufriría y efectivamente, no siento dolor o pena, tan solo tengo un vacío que no sé si alguna vez lograré llenar.

Ni Alfred o los muchachos recuerdan quién es Damian o cómo falleció Jason, lo más que me pueden decir es que sucedió hace dos años durante el cumplimiento de una misión. Bárbara Gordon era la más cercana a él y todo lo que sabe es que se desvaneció. Apenas si logró sostenerlo y cuando lo hizo, notó con horror que era peso muerto.

Hay algo que me perturba porque en dicha encomienda, todos mis aliados vestían la armadura de Robin. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Qué pretendíamos lograr en esa misión?

Shayera me invita a tomar asiento en el interior de su casa, comienza a dar descripciones de un chico francamente excepcional. Su espíritu es noble e ingobernable, casi siempre me ponía en vergüenza delante otros miembros de la JL porque se vio forzado a madurar desde temprana edad y a pesar de ser tan joven, se sentía con el criterio y el conocimiento para desafiarme.

—Fue forjado como yo, en el calor de una eterna guerra.

—¿Dices que él…?—estrujo mi cerebro y mi corazón porque no lo creo. Un chico de dieciséis años con esa descripción sólo podría ser hijo de Talía al Ghul. Evoco sus formas, siempre llenas y bellas, la piel morena, los ojos alargados y de un sorprendente verde.

—Heredó el color de ojos y el tono de piel de ella, aunque sus cabellos eran negros y cortos como los tuyos. —antes de escuchar más, siento mis ojos derramar llanto. Shayera aparta la vista y es que no suelo dar esta clase de espectáculos.

Mi hijo…ella está hablando de mi propio hijo y solo obtengo imágenes que me invento.

La Tanagariana se aparta, John Stewart es arquitecto y tras tantos años de relación ha conseguido enseñarle a bosquejar, las líneas que traza con grafito sobre una hoja blanca son algo torpes e inexactas pero describen a un joven que se parece a mi cuando tenía esa edad.

Mis labios se abren pero de ellos no emana nada, ni un lamento o una palabra. ¿Por qué ésta imagen no me produce nada?

Shayera me abraza, lo cual resulta extraño porque jamás nos hemos permitido esa clase de contacto. Yo reprimo el llanto, pero ella llora por ambos. Me dice que todo estará bien, si aún puede recordarlo es porque Constantine y Raven lo están logrando.

Yo asiento con el rostro, le ofrezco un pañuelo y cuando recompone su estampa, mi siguiente pregunta tiene que ver con Red Hood.

—No quieres conocer esa respuesta.

—Si quiero, y me la vas a dar porque me lo debes. Yo te hablé de tu hijo cuando Stewart ni se atrevía a mirarte a la cara. —la pelirroja asiente, hay amargura en su gesto porque aquella fue la prueba más dura que ellos dos tuvieron que pasar.

—No conozco todos los detalles pero deberías saber que Damian falleció a manos de la Liga de las Sombras y que tú, cruzaste todas las línea y quebrantaste todos los juramentos para traerlo de vuelta.

—¿¡Qué…!? —mis pulmones se vacían, todo mi cuerpo tiembla. Shayera oculta su rostro con las sombra de sus cabellos y continúa diciendo que devolver a los muertos siempre tiene un precio.

—La vida de Jason fue el precio.

—No…—me niego a aceptarlo pero ahora todo tiene sentido. Si Damian desapareció de nuestras mentes, es lógico que olvidemos las circunstancias en que falleció Jay.

Constantine tiene razón en algo, yo debería dejar de traer tantos corderos al matadero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**10—**

**.**

POV Damian

.

Abanico el aire con mi espada. No sé qué carajos estará haciendo Betthiel pero su barrera cae y yo me veo forzado a luchar. No soy el único que lo hace, decenas de soldados espectrales pertenecientes a la Liga de las Sombras me respaldan y aclaman. Mis ojos pueden verlos tal y como fueron antes de morir, los Demonios no y para ellos, esto debe ser como pelear contra el viento.

Jason y yo danzamos con la muerte al igual que lo hemos hecho tantas otras noches. Desfilan ante mi infinidad de batallas como el nieto de R'as o el hijo de Batman, ninguna de ellas importa, ninguna de ellas me exalta tanto como la escena en que perdí a Jason Todd.

.

.

.

Resucité y lo primero que escuché fueron los gritos atronadores de Batgirl, llamaba a Jason, nuestro Jason, mi Jason. Levanté la tapa del féretro y salí de ahí sólo para mirar a Timothy y Babs en torno al cuerpo de Red Hood.

Batman continuaba luchando contra ejércitos demoníacos y había un portal que debía ser por el cual llegaron. Al verlo así caí de rodillas y grité por él. Un grito al cielo, el mismo que hizo temblar a todo el infierno.

Las criaturas infernales se detuvieron en seco, mi padre me observó y Red Robin anunció la retirada. Entre él y Batgirl levantaron a Jay, Batman me sostuvo a mi porque yo quería quedarme ahí.

Debía hacerlo, el precio a pagar por todo lo malo que hasta ahora había obrado.

Estando en la cueva seguía aferrado a él. Un chico de catorce años que en teoría debería tener quince. Sollocé contra el pecho de mi padre hasta quedarme seco, mientras Bárbara y Tim le arrebataban el casco a Jay y corroboraban que estaba muerto.

La autopsia que efectuaría Alfred un par de horas después, diría que se detuvo su corazón, dejó de bombear sangre y de alimentar los impulsos eléctricos que permitían que siguiera existiendo.

Fue una fortuna que Bruce jamás desechara su lápida aunque tal vez, habría que cambiar la fecha.

No lo hizo y una parte de mí aún lo desprecia por eso.

Papá desea honrar al chico de diecisiete años que fue y no al hombre que yo amé.

Mis ojos lloran, mi cuerpo tiembla. Una parte de mi se pregunta qué sucede conmigo, la otra sabe que son los Demonios apelando a las partes más oscuras y dolorosas de mi historia.

Perder a Todd fue el equivalente a que me arrancaran el corazón y me forzaran a seguir existiendo sin el. La comida perdió su sabor, el cielo su color, el mundo su virtud. Me agrupé con una nueva serie de héroes, pues con los originales algo se rompió.

Pasó tras la muerte de Terra y es que a pesar de que Garfield estaba destrozado por haberla amado, fui yo quién se desmayó.

Demostrar debilidad es algo que pocas veces suelo hacer, pero la muerte de alguien tan trágico y noble. Una persona qué como los soldados que habitan en Parbat, jamás ha tenido oportunidad de ser algo más, me atraviesa como un vendaval.

Al despertar cerca del filo de la media noche, encontré la tumba en los jardines laterales de la Torre y canté para ella y todas las desgraciadas almas que se han perdido en esta incansable guerra.

_**.**_

_**Una llama en mi corazón ha muerto.**_

_**Y estás demasiado lejos, **_

_**demasiado lejos para lo que tengo que decir.**_

_**Ojalá pudiera volver el tiempo atrás,**_

_**Ojalá tuviera a quien culpar.**_

_**Muéstrame el camino,**_

_**Dime que por fin,**_

_**has encontrado tu camino.**_

_**.**_

Los desperté a todos o quizá fuera mejor decir que los aterroricé y enternecí a partes iguales. Jaime tuvo que ser el sostén emocional de Garfield y Starfire el de Raven, Nightwing (que continuaba compartiendo alcoba con su novia) terminó por acercarse a mi y decir que estaba bien si quería despedirla así.

_¿Por qué habría de rechazar sus palabras cuando todos estuvieron presentes en el momento que intenté hacerla cambiar de opinión?_

Ya no podíamos trabajar juntos y es que en palabras de Gar: "Si no podemos proteger a uno de los nuestros ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir haciendo esto?"

Me preguntaba lo mismo pero no por Terra sino por Jay.

.

.

.

Todd soportó todo un año sin mi y es por eso que al cumplirse su aniversario intenté que Deathstroke me enviara con él.

Fracasé.

A pesar de todo lo que pregona, no es tan mal sujeto y al ser consciente de lo deplorable de mi estado, de lo desesperado de mis actos me dejó medio muerto y hasta se tomó la libertad de llamar a mi padre.

—Búscate otro asesino, yo ya tuve suficiente de niños…

.

Mi nueva agrupación se acerca más a la naturaleza variante de mi alma, logramos algunas proezas, levanté algunas pasiones aunque me vi forzado a rechazar sus favores. No quería otros labios, otros dedos, otras promesas que no fueran las de Jay.

Raven estaba algo versada en materia, después de escuchar mi voz y contemplar mis ojos como en realidad son, me ofreció una opción. Ella sería mi nueva confidente, la que escucharía de mis terrores y de lo mucho que seguía amando a Jason Todd.

Intenté convencerla de usar la Nigromancia, pero no accedió.

Era la última de las magias, el más prohibido de los hechizos, el único que la había conquistado era John Constantine pero no había universo o línea temporal en la que no se hablara del precio que tuvo que pagar.

La dejé estar y me resigné a esperar mi abrupto final, con la clase de vida que solemos llevar, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien me asestara el golpe fatal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**11—**

**.**

POV Jason

.

La espada cae y algunos Demonios lo rozan, él no está concentrado, no está motivado, no lo está intentando. Si cae, estos últimos años serán en vano porque van a separarnos, vamos a ser nada. ¡Él no puede estar considerando…!

—¡Cállate! —grita y varias criaturas cortan en seco el sonido de su voz. Damian se arrastra algunos metros, presionando con los dedos de ambas manos las heridas de que es presa, hasta encontrar su reflejo en lo que parece ser un charco de sangre.

Sus ojos son bellos, maduros, furiosos, me toma dos centésimas de segundo notar que tal vez, me está hablando a mi.

—No puedo escucharte pero me distraes, Todd —me quedo quieto, lo que es demasiado extraño porque ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo es que consigo tener un cuerpo. Mi R'as inspira, relaja sus músculos y después se levanta dispuesto a continuar la refriega.

Los Demonios que lo han probado destilan su sangre por las puntas de sus colmillos y garras. Yo los desprecio y repudio a todos, en específico a mi porque si tan solo pudiera…

.

—¡Astaroth, Metrion, Zinthos!

.

La caballería llega y no es otra más que la hija de Trigon. Tengo sentimientos encontrados porque no soy tan estúpido como para no notar la forma en que siempre lo está mirado. Se siente seducida, atraída por Damian pero no de una manera platónica o romántica.

No es como la bonita genio de ojos amatistas, ni como el hijo de Superman que se sintió tan destrozado después de ser rechazado que hasta se largó del planeta. No, ella es mitad demoniza y si aún tuviera algo que ofertar lo daría para confirmar que esa parte de su ser, es la que lo desea a él.

Siempre le está preguntando por el lado más oscuro y doloroso de su historia. ¿Cómo fue crecer en la fortaleza? ¿Qué sintió al ver morir a su abuelo o entregar las almas de los Al Ghul sin tentarse el corazón? ¿Aún quería entregarme a mi su virtud? Por toda respuesta a esa ultima pregunta Damian siempre le daba un sí.

Es listo, además de especial. Sé que él puede ver su oscuridad, pero sigue siendo un chico, apuesto, carnal. Llegará el día en que con alguien se termine por revolcar y Raven es hermosa, indeciblemente hermosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Damian pues la hechicera ha conseguido alejar a todos los Demonios y espectros y ahora se acerca amenazante a él. Debe ser el olor de su sangre o las porciones de carne expuesta. Su uniforme se ha abierto en mas de un sitio y en ausencia del antifaz y la capa resulta aún más atractivo. Raven no responde, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea consciente de que lo acorrala. Sus ojos son rojos y su aura macabra.

El aire a nuestro alrededor se vicia, sé que hay alguien más que no puedo observar y esa persona se posesiona de ella.

—¡No puedo controlarla por demasiado tiempo! ¿¡No tienes forma de contactar a John!? —pregunta la Demoniza con una que no parece ser su voz. Damian niega, está agotado por la pelea y aún distraído porque sabe que estoy aquí. Sus manos se posan sobre su pecho, como una coraza o una caricia, percibo su calor y temor. Si va a perder la virginidad en un pabellón del infierno quiere asegurarse de que yo sepa que está pensando en mi.

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

Veo sin poder hacer más cómo la Demoniza lucha por recuperar el control de su cuerpo y mente, lo hace y Damian retrocede como en el momento que intenté asesinarlo. Sus ojos lloran, sus labios tiemblan, vuelve a sentirse como un niño porque todas las partículas de su ser le dicen que debía ser conmigo. Cuando Raven extiende su magia y lo rodea con ella, yo cierro los ojos pero nada pasa.

_**Protegit vitae,**__  
(protege la vida)_

_**Protegit meam**__,  
(protege el alma)_

_**Defendat ignominia affici filium tuum.  
**__(protege a tu hijo caído en desgracia)_

La Demoniza es arrastrada lejos de él. John Constantine emerge de un impresionante halo de fuego, el ceño fruncido, los cabellos desordenados, la sangre por más de una herida manando. Damian corre hasta él y como pago por sus servicios el bastardo inglés se cobra un nuevo beso. Este es más profundo, invasivo y emotivo, mi R'as se desmaya. Lo sé porque ya no veo nada pero estoy consciente a diferencia de él.

—No te pongas celoso, amor. Voy a mantener mi palabra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**12—**

**.**

POV Batman

.

Regresamos con los demás héroes y me sorprende la presencia de Nightwing, quiere saber quién carajos es Damián y por qué sus ojos lloran cada que lo pronuncia. Yo no tengo respuestas ni evidencia más allá de un vacío en mi pecho y un dibujo bastante burdo. Superman sugiere que vayamos a casa a descansar, tal vez mañana...Niego con un movimiento de rostro, mañana podría ser definitivo, yo jamás tuve un hijo, un heredero, Talía y yo jamás…

—Chicos, tenemos un nuevo problema. —anuncia Flash y señala el horizonte dónde hordas de asesinos pertenecientes a la Liga de las Sombras avanzan, miro sus estandartes hondeando con el viento y entonces recuerdo que toda la orden, toda la isla está maldita.

Ellos recuerdan a mi hijo, temen por la seguridad de mi hijo.

Los héroes a mis lados se cuestionan por lo que está pasando. ¿Deberían atacar o esperar? Wonder Woman sugiere mantener la calma y en ese instante algo pasa.

Un portal es abierto por el emerge John Constantine, lleva en brazos a un chico, al verlo todo vuelve a mi memoria.

—¡Tú no te acerques a él! —me ordena cuando lo deposita en el suelo y varias personas se dirigen a Robin, mi ceño se frunce de nuevo, mis labios de llenan de bilis producto de todo el veneno que no le voy a soltar. John cumplió su palabra, lo recuperó, lo salvó y obvio resulta que sigue molesto conmigo por ponerlo en riesgo.

Los asesinos siguen avanzando sin meterse con nosotros o amenazar a algún héroe en particular, se arrodillan como creyentes en torno a su mesías y Damian dormita hasta que Raven emerge de otro portal y ofrece disculpas por su acción.

—Yo no soy quién para criticar. —comenta John, expulsando el humo de su cigarro. La Demoniza usa sus dones para devolverle energías y hacer que despierte. Damian me parece más adulto que nunca en su vida, sus ojos reflejan una experiencia y un dolor que pocos de los presentes podrían igualar. Mira a sus soldados y algo en su expresión cambia.

—¡Creí haberles prohibido buscarme en presencia de mi padre! —anuncia y todos bajan las cabezas como deseando que se las corte por cometer tal desobediencia.

—Tuvimos un mal presentimiento, por favor discúlpenos R'as —Damian chasquea con la lengua, parece molesto pero en realidad está sorprendido y halagado como todos nosotros. Mi hijo comanda un ejército tan leal que está dispuesto a luchar por él si algún día termina en el más allá. Ya no por orden de Talía sino por alguna estupidez mía.

—Los disculpo, pero no quiero verlos aquí. ¡Vuelvan a la isla y quédense ahí!

—¡Cómo ordene, R'as! —los ejércitos se retiran aunque no sin antes obsequiarle una pronunciada reverencia, mi hijo los mira orgulloso, altivo. Es un espejo de las expresiones de su abuelo aún si no lleva el anillo, la espada o la túnica de R'as al Ghul.

—Lamento que tuvieran que ver eso. —confiesa una vez se han ido y los ánimos de todos se relajaron. Richard, desinhibido como es, corre hacia él y lo funde en un tremendo abrazo, el resto de jóvenes que mas o menos son de su edad imitan la acción y Damian se disculpa por preocuparlos.

Al percibir el estoicismo en todos los fundadores de la JL se aclara la garganta y continúa explicando.

—No son malos, tan solo son soldados, ninguno de ellos ha tenido opción. Ni siquiera la tendría yo de no haber sido por Jason Todd. —sus palabras me duelen, sé que él fue el precio a pagar y varios más lo recuerdan así que simplemente se limitan a decir que tenga cuidado.

No siempre estarán ahí para salvarlo.

.

.

.

Esas palabras se vuelven efectivas unos cuantos meses después. Damian ya no regresa con los Jóvenes Titanes, ni se instala en la mansión. Regresa a cumplir su destino en Parbat.

—Te doy mi palabra de que ya no perseguiré la muerte, padre. Ni tampoco ellos lo harán.

—La mejor manera de dirigir la Liga de las Sombras es disolverla. —sugiero aunque sé bien que no obedecerá.

—Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. —comenta mirándome a los ojos. Su altura casi me llega a los hombros y siento un profundo desasosiego porque me encantaría estar ahí cuando sea más alto y robusto que yo. Siempre estuvimos separados, divididos, siempre supe que algún día se iría porque la sangre de su madre siempre ha pesado más que la mía.

Los primeros diez años de formación lo son todo en los chicos, no por nada yo sigo venerando el recuerdo de unos padres que perdí a los nueve años. Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y él se aferra a mi como pocas veces ha hecho en nuestro haber.

—¿Por qué no lo es…? —pregunto desesperado por quedarme con él. Damian sonríe, es una expresión de lo más triste.

—Porque tú no crees en lo que la tecnología y la ciencia no pueden explicar y no tienes ni idea de quién soy en realidad. Estoy maldito, padre. Todos en esa isla lo están. Fue un maravilloso sueño vivir en Gotham y haberlos conocido, pero todo sueño tiene su fin.

Madre me obsequió los ojos del infierno y la voz de los ángeles. Esos Dones jamás fueron para conquistar el mundo. Los tengo para calmar su duelo, liberar sus almas, soy el único que puede hacerlo. Sé que no lo entiendes ni lo creerás, pero eso es lo que voy a hacer. La orden seguirá existiendo hasta que descansen en paz todos ellos.

.

Le creo, tras la muerte de Jason durante varios días y noches cantó. Al cielo a la nada, a su alma. No siempre usaba únicamente su voz, solía acompañarse de las cuerdas de su violín o de las notas del piano. Alfred decía que era lo más conmovedor que había escuchado jamás, Timothy opinaba que debería dejar de perder su tiempo como justiciero y matricularse en las Bellas Artes, Richard creía que era el lamento de un alma joven al dueño de su corazón y yo estuve de acuerdo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**13—**

**.**

POV Damian

.

Constantine decidió hacer suya nuestra causa. Resulta que el Demonio que nos embaucó era el mismo: regordete, insaciable, ambicioso. Jugueteó con los dos y por eso el Nigromante lo desapareció. Quedaba pendiente el asunto de la "resurrección" porque el cuerpo de Todd (cerca de tres años después) estaba próximo a volverse demasiado asqueroso.

No quería revolcarme con un puñetero zombi, me bastaba con que liberara su alma y me permitiera verlo con estos ojos nacidos en el destierro. El maestro de las Artes Oscuras accedió aunque pidió más de un beso en esta ocasión.

Su aura aún me parece andrajosa y repulsiva, nauseabunda en toda la norma, pero debajo de toda esa mierda hay un diminuto halo de luz. John Constantine es bueno y a mí me fascina sacarle el brillo a los objetos sucios y retorcidos. Además, estando a miles de kilómetros de mi hogar, en la Casa del Misterio dónde el mago insiste en llevar a cabo cada uno de nuestros encuentros, he de admitir que es muy bueno besando o por lo menos el único hombre que a mí me ha besado.

Cobra su paga, abriéndome las ropas y mordisqueando algo más que mi cuello y hombro esta vez, está excitado, los dos los estamos pero mis dedos son ardientes, señal inequívoca de que Jason está furioso.

Sonrío y me visto.

John hace su magia, me atraviesa con su fuego azul y siento que algo dentro mío se desgarra, grito, me estremezco, cuando la sensación se apaga Jay está frente a mi, no es sólido, puedo ver todo lo que adorna la habitación a través de él pero no me importa.

Reconozco su rostro, sus cabellos, la forma de sus ojos…

Oh, si estoy muerto. Este debe ser el cielo.

—Mi R'as… —pronuncia y yo lloro porque hace tanto que no escuchaba su voz. El destino es lamentable, cruel. Yo debería poder besarlo si es que soy tan "especial"

—Puedo ayudarles con eso. ¿saben?—pronuncia John y Jason ya tiene pinta de querer arrancarle la cara. —Puedo volverte corpóreo por una cantidad razonable de tiempo.

—¡¿Y qué pedirás a cambio?! ¿¡Chupársela a Damian!? No, gracias… —Constantine sonríe aunque puedo ver en la oscuridad de su mirada que ese sería un gran pago para él. De por vida, por todos los favores que pudiéramos pedirle de aquí a la tumba.

—No sé por qué te quejas tanto, si he mantenido mi palabra. No lo he profanado.

—Claro que no, sólo le metes la lengua hasta la garganta

—Le podría meter otra cosa hasta dónde no te dan las palabras. ¿Quieren mi ayuda o no? Porque si la respuesta es no, te quedarás como Gasparín por la eternidad, jamás podrás tocarlo, satisfacerlo, llenarlo.

—¡¿Qué quieres a cambio?! —grito porque en serio, necesito a Jason. Además soy un gran estudiante, el hechizo que pronuncie podré replicarlo más tarde.

—Quiero ver y que no se detengan mientras me toco.

—¿Sin trucos? —pregunto mientras Jason está dando por respuesta un escueto, no.

—Ninguno, es todo lo que pido a cambio del hechizo para volver corpóreo a tu novio.

—Hecho…—cierro el trato a pesar de las protestas de Jason. No me importa dar espectáculo. Lo que me importa es tenerlo a él, lo más profundo, profano y real que se pueda.

El hechicero evoca el conjuro, la iluminación de la Casa cambia, Todd parece tan real que hasta siento su temperatura. Lleva las mismas ropas de siempre, la chaqueta de cuero, la camiseta negra y los jeans ajustados. Antes de besarme a mi, regresa sobre sus pasos para asestarle un buen puñetazo a John.

—Te convertiría en vaca pero en serio, quiero mi paga…

—Algún día arderás en un infierno peor que el que nos espera.

—¿Y crees que eso me asusta…? —detengo la pelea entre los dos aferrándome a él, besándolo a él, amándolo a él.

.

.

.

**-Violette Moore-**


End file.
